Great Expectations
by ddgorgeous
Summary: Derek and Penelope are married with a baby on the way. Things are better than they have ever been. Nothing could go wrong, or could it?
1. Chapter 1

It was early and Fran was excited that Dave and the rest of the team had been granted a rare weekend off. While her husband lie asleep, she quietly slid out of bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. She knew how much he enjoyed her cooking and breakfast together was his favorite time of the day. So, off she went to prepare a big breakfast fit for her king.

The two had finally gotten married after a whirlwind romance and Derek's mother couldn't have been happier. Never expecting to find love again after her first husband had been killed she'd found contentment in raising her children but they were all grown and living their own lives so she'd managed to make do pretending that she didn't need the company of a man or anyone else for that matter. As she soon learned, nothing could have been furthest from the truth.

As she cracked the eggs and turned on the oven to warm up her phone rang. Quickly rushing over to grab it before it woke up Dave, she smiled when she saw her son's name on the display.

"Well good morning Baby Boy! Why are you up so early, is everything okay?"

 _"Everything is just fine, Ma, don't worry."_

"Good, how's my amazing and beautiful daughter-in-law?"

 _"She's fine, ma. I was just calling to share our good news with you!"_

"Oh? Tell me, if it's that I'm going to be getting that grandbaby I've been wanting then I'm going to be very happy!"

 _"Well, prepare to be happy, Penelope is expecting!"_

Fran began jumping up and down and running around the island trying hard not to scream and wake up her husband.

"Oh, baby, I'm so happy for you both! I can't wait to see my beautiful grandbaby! Wow! You've made my day just wait until I tell Dave he's going…"

 _"Whoa there! Settle down, Ma! I'm glad you're happy…just don't wake the neighbors!"_

He laughed he could hear the happiness in her voice and he could see her smile through the phone. He and Penelope had gotten the news late yesterday after they'd gotten off of work but waited until this morning to share their good news. The two wanted to relish in the moment alone for the evening.

"Okay, okay…I'm just so happy! I'm going to spoil that baby rotten, I hope you know that."

 _"Oh trust me, I know that, Ma."_

Dave turned over and noticed that he was alone in the bed. He could hear his wife downstairs and knew she was up to something. He loved how she took care of him and how she'd managed to fill the empty space in his life. He'd been blessed and he didn't know how he'd been so lucky but he'd decided to stop questioning the matter and enjoy his life with the most amazing woman in the world.

Dave quickly dressed and headed downstairs to join Fran. Just as he rounded the corner toward the kitchen he met her rushing around the corner and the two nearly collided head on.

"Whoa Bella, what's the rush?"

Gently grabbing her on her forearms to keep them from hitting each other, he smiled waiting for an answer.

"We're expecting!"

Silence…dead breathtaking silence…dropped dead between the two of them as he tried to make sense of her announcement…and to regain his ability to speak and think.

"Dave, did you hear me?"

She was puzzled by his reaction she knew he'd be happy but speechless? David Rossi was never speechless.

"Uh…yes…did you say, we're expecting…as in pregnant…as in having a baby?"

"Yes!"

"But…but…how? I'm… and you're…"

She watched her husband's face turn an ashen shade of gray and a million emotions dancing wildly in his eyes. Then it dawned on her what he was thinking and she didn't know whether to laugh or be angry.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, Bella I'm fine…Pregnant…aren't we a little…seasoned for…"

"David Rossi! Are you calling me old?"

"No of course not!"

"You are! You're calling me old! So, you think I'm too old to have a baby, don't you! I can't believe you! How dare you…"

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all, my love. You just caught me off guard that's all…you, my darling are not old and if you wanted to have…a…a…baby, well then we could have a baby!"

"Umm hmm… I don't know if I should believe you…you are in so much trouble."

"Bella, the love of my life the woman God made just for me, I did not mean to call you old. Besides, an old woman would never have been able to do what you did to this old man last night!"

Fran playfully hit him on the shoulder and smiled as he pulled her into a tight embrace planting a sensual toe-curling kiss on her lips.

"Wow! Not bad for an old man." She teased.

Pulling out of his grasp Fran turned and headed back into the kitchen with Dave close behind.

"I'll have you know that we are not having a baby, it's Derek and Penelope, they're expecting! Derek just called with the news."

"Magnifico!"

"I think we should turn the empty room upstairs into a nursery so when we have the baby he or she has it's own room, what do you think?"

"What ever you want, Bella."

David was happy so see the smile on his wife's face he'd do anything to get out of the doghouse especially since he'd come so close to spending his days and evenings off next to Bruno in the backyard.

 **Home of Derek and Penelope Morgan –**

Penelope smiled as she stepped out of the shower the smell of bacon and eggs greeted her as she opened the bathroom door. It had begun, her sweet husband had promised her that he was going to pamper her for the next several months and true to his word he was now downstairs preparing breakfast for them. She couldn't help but remember the look in his eyes and the tears when she told him the good news.

She'd suspected that she was pregnant a few weeks ago but after waking up sick to her stomach a few days ago she decided she'd have everything confirmed to make sure and after two in-home pregnancy tests and a blood test by her doctor, it was now official that she and Derek were going to be parents in eight months. She was happy happier than she'd ever been and nothing, absolutely nothing was going to change her world and her life if she had anything to do with it.

He was humming, Derek Morgan humming. She'd never ever heard him hum before in all the years she'd known him, all the countless hours, days and nights she'd spent in his company, never a hum had left his lips. But now, as he stood at the stove scrambling eggs in the skillet her dear, handsome and sexy husband was humming. It was all she could do to keep from bursting into hysterical laughter.

"Good morning Handsome." She purred.

"I'll show you a good morning, Gorgeous!"

"Hey, that's my line." She joked.

He turned to give her a kiss as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Suddenly a wave of nausea hit her sending her running out of the room and up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Shit! Eggs! Of course the smell…I'm such an idiot!"

Turning off the flame and removing the skillet from the burner he ran after her up the stairs.

"Baby Girl!"

He found her in the bathroom kneeling in front of the toilet dumping last night's dinner into the porcelain as she held on for dear life.

"Baby Girl, are you alright? I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking…"

"It's okay, Handsome…momma's tummy isn't quite ready for eggs this morning."

He held her hair as she leaned into the toilet again. She knew he felt bad but this was new for him and her.

"How about if I make you some tea and toast and bring it up to you?"

He stood and wet a towel and began dabbing her forehead. She then took the towel from him and nodded, yes, as she leaned against the shower door.

"Yes, that sounds good. I'm going to just sit here for a few seconds until you get back, Okay?"

"Okay, I'll be right back. Baby Girl…"

"It's okay…I love you, Derek Morgan."

"I love you too, Penelope Morgan…and baby Morgan."

She smiled as he turned and hurried from the room.

 **Home of Savannah Hayes –**

Savannah was lost in thought as she stood in the shower. The hot water beating against her caramel skin felt good. She needed to get into work soon but her thoughts held her firmly in place under the water. It had been a while since she thought about the last time she'd been here with Derek, his strong hands rubbing up and down her body as he pinned her against the wall sending her into oblivion as he thrust his tongue into her mouth while his fingers worked their magic between her legs. But that had been a long time ago and he'd moved on forcing her to do the same. He'd finally admitted he loved Penelope and not her; she'd suspected all along but foolishly thought she had the power to change his mind and his feelings.

The bathroom door opened she pretended not to hear it keeping her eyes closed as the water gently beat against her back. Then without hesitation he opened the shower door and joined her standing behind her planting kisses against her neck and running his hands down her back as he pressed himself against her. They had both been the consolation prize for each other both losing out and settling for second place. Surprisingly, it had worked out and she had to admit that it hadn't been so bad spending her time with him this past year. He was gentle, kind and attentive. He was willing to work at making them work and he seemed happy.

Sam had loved Penelope and pretended not to notice that she was holding her heart away from him, just out of reach. He wanted to be the one who was smart enough to wait patiently for her to come around but like Kevin, he was too late to change her feelings for Derek Morgan. So, here he was still feeling lucky to have been given another chance with a beautiful woman. Savannah knew how it felt to be hurt by someone she cared deeply for and on that alone they had found common ground enough to begin a life together and enough to start an unlikely relationship that had seemed to grow as the months passed by.

She smiled and moaned as his hands found their way around her curves…she pretended it was Morgan allowing her mind to travel back to a time lost. He found himself aroused by the sounds she made as he touched her. His mind traveled back to a time long ago to the mornings he and Penelope had spent like this.

"So, have you thought about what I said last night?" She began.

"That's all I've thought about."

"And?"

"I think you're insane!"

"That's not an answer, Sam."

He turned her to face him pinning her hands above her head against the wall. He searched her face for a hint of sanity but found none.

"Are you serious? Do you actually think your plan will work?"

"I know it will work."

Sam kissed her hard on the lips. She returned the kiss moaning into his mouth.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm more than sure. They need to pay for what they did to us!"

"But they're our friends. I honestly don't know how you managed that, but they actually think we like them!"

"That's the beauty of it all…Derek and Penelope won't see it coming until it's too late."

She kissed him this time as her hands roamed down his body grabbing him firmly in her hand. His eyes closed moaning her name lost in the pleasure her hands were giving him.

"Okay, okay, I'm in…on one condition."

"What's that, my love?"

"I want them to suffer. I want her to see how it feels to lose the one person she loves most in the world."

He watched her as she slid to her knees. Then looking up she smiled.

"Consider it done."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, how do you think we should tell our friends?"

Penelope leaned her head on her husband's shoulder as he absently ran his fingers through her hair while the two sat on the couch enjoying their morning coffee.

"I was thinking we could have them all over for dinner tonight. I know it's cold out but I could through some burgers and hot dogs on the grill and have my mom make her famous homemade fries, what do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea, Handsome! We can tell them our good news after we eat!"

"That works for me, Baby Girl. Why don't you call everyone and I'll run to the supermarket and get everything we need."

"Sounds like a plan."

He'd never been so happy in his life; he'd married the woman of his dreams, and now he was going to be a father in eight short months. Christmas was in three weeks and he felt as if he were the luckiest man alive. The two continued to sit for a few more minutes enjoying each other's company wrapped in each other's arms and day dreaming about a happy life together.

 **D.C. General Hospital – Afternoon –**

"Just take it easy and make sure she follows this plan very carefully, okay?"

The emergency room had been rather slow for a Saturday morning and for that Savannah was grateful. The little girl in front of her had been her only patient since she'd been on duty. Her mother had brought her in frantic and exhausted after a long night of breathing problems and now she looked as if the world had been lifted from her shoulders after a few breathing treatments and a refill of her daughter's inhaler.

She couldn't help but notice the little girls golden brown ponytails and caramel complexion and she wondered how her and Derek's children would have looked. She'd had such plans of raising a family with him and being his wife but they hadn't gotten anywhere near the altar. Even now she could hear her mother's voice in her head warning her to move on with her life and find a man that was stable and home instead of one who loved his job more than he loved her. But Savannah knew that it wasn't the job that kept him away, it was his love for Penelope and for the life of her Savannah didn't understand what he saw in her. No matter, she would have the last laugh and if she could not spend her future with Derek Morgan then no one would.

Just as she handed the prescriptions and discharge papers to the young mother, Savannah's cell phone rang. She smiled as the name of Penelope Morgan appeared on her screen.

"Penelope, what a nice surprise!"

"Hey Savannah! I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"I'm never too busy to talk to you. What's up?"

"Well, Derek and I are throwing a little impromptu dinner tonight, nothing fancy just burgers and fries and we were hoping you and Sam could come?"

"Ooh, sounds like fun; I believe we're free and we'd love to come!"

"Oh, great!"

"Can we bring anything?"

"Nope just your appetites."

"Okay, then we'll be there! What time?"

"Everyone's coming around six."

"Perfect, we'll see you then."

Savannah ended the call she thought how amazing it was that after all that had happened between the four of them they were able to become friends. It even sounded strange when she spoke of how the four of them had been able to forge a friendship from two ugly breakups, but they had and now spending time together and talking on the phone seemed just a normal part of their lives in fact, the friends often joked about it.

But it wasn't a joke and there was nothing funny about any of it. The desire to win at all cost was what had driven her and Sam together and now she was more determined than ever to make Derek and Penelope pay for snatching her happiness away from her.

 **Home of Derek and Penelope Morgan – Evening –**

The Morgan home was filled with all of their friends and family and Penelope was overjoyed. Having lost her parents at a young age she missed the gatherings and laughter of loved ones. It made her more excited about sharing her and Derek's good news. Christmas was just around the corner and already she was looking forward to picking a tree and decorating and having more gatherings just like this. She watched as Savannah and Sam seemed so happy together they'd been virtually inseparable, arm-arm looking longingly into each other's eyes. It was amazing how things had worked out for the four of them and if anyone would have told her they'd all be friends a year ago she'd had them committed. The jealousy she once felt whenever she saw Savannah and Derek together was now gone and Sam was no longer a threat to Derek. Funny how things work out, she thought to herself.

"Who want's coffee, tea?"

Penelope asked as she rejoined the others in the living room. Everyone raised their hands calling out their preference of hot beverages.

"I'll help you, Pen!" Savannah shouted from across the room.

"Oh no, I've got it!"

"I insist, besides, I want to look at your amazing tea collection before I decide what I want."

"Okay then, let's go."

Penelope locked arms with her "friend" and the two women headed toward the kitchen. JJ shot a quizzical glance at Reid and both shook their heads in awe.

Savannah admired the large kitchen, a chef's dream she knew that Derek had spent months designing and renovating especially for his wife. She felt a twinge of jealousy as she thumbed through the large collection of teas. Penelope grabbed the mugs from the cabinet and began lining them up on the island while the coffee brewed and the hot water boiled on the stove.

" I am impressed by your tea collection, Penelope. You seem to have a few new flavors every time I'm here."

"Thanks. I've spent a lot of time searching and tasting I guess you can say I'm sort of a connoisseur."

"I should say so!" Then grabbing one from the box…"This one looks interesting."

The two worked in sync filling the mugs and placing the drinks on two separate trays.

"How about if I serve the men and you serve the ladies?" Savannah suggested.

"Sounds like a plan!"

Savannah smiled allowing Penelope to lead the way. Quickly, she set her tray on the counter and fished a small vial from her pocket she'd been waiting all evening for the right moment. Looking around to make sure the coast was clear, she placed two drops into one of the mugs of hot coffee then slipping the vial back in her pocket, she headed out to join the others.

Savannah passed the mugs around to the men and Penelope did the same with the ladies. Penelope waited for Savannah to hand the last mug to Morgan and handed her last mug with Honeysuckle Jasmine tea to Savannah as the two exchanged smiles.

"I…or we have a special announcement."

Penelope motioned for Derek who quickly joined her wrapping his arm around her waist. Everyone watched the happy couple now beaming and nearly bursting at the seams.

"Derek and I have an ulterior motive for asking you all here tonight."

The smiles on the faces of their family and friends suggested that they had an idea of what was coming next.

"We found out yesterday that we are having a baby!"

Cheers of oohs and ahhs filled the room and everyone rushed to hug and kiss the happy couple. Savannah and Sam shot glances to each other both noticed the looks of sorrow and anger on the other's face. Savannah moved to Sam's side no one noticed them as they found comfort locked tightly together arm-in-arm as they waited their turn to congratulate the happy couple.

He'd always dreamed that Penelope would be having his baby one day not Derek's. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He was glad he'd decided to go along with Savannah's plan it was the only thing left to do to get justice for what had been taken from him. He took a sip of his coffee knowing that Derek would not live long enough to see this baby born and Penelope would regret ever leaving him for a man that would soon die in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone had finally left except Fran and Dave who'd both insisted on staying to help clean up. Dave and Morgan took care of putting away the extra chairs and tables while Fran and Penelope put away the food and washed the dishes. The evening had been everything that Derek and Penelope had hoped it would be with their friends and family overjoyed with their news.

"Just think next Christmas, my grand baby will be here I will have an excuse to spoil him or her rotten!"

"I don't think you need an excuse to spoil your grand child, Fran!"

The two women laughed as the thought of babies and Christmas ran through their heads.

"I've never seen my son so happy!"

"Yes, that's all he's been talking about since we found out yesterday."

"Thank you."

Fran put away the last platter and turned to face her daughter-in-law. Penelope noticed the sudden serious tone in her voice and the moisture in her eyes.

"Thank you? For what?"

"You saved my son's life! _You_ did that, Penelope."

"Oh no, he saved mine."

"No, no, no…you _saved_ him! He was drowning and he wouldn't allow anyone close enough to through him a lifeline. He wanted to be the one who rescued everyone, refusing to let any of us know that he was hurting, and that what Carl Buford had done to him was still tearing him apart."

"Fran…"

"Listen to me, young lady; you showed him what love looks like and what love feels like and now my son smiles! He really smiles…and he laughs and it's all because you were brave enough to love him! So, I thank you!"

Penelope hugged Fran and the two stood for several seconds holding each other and crying and then as if they realized what they were doing they began to smile…then giggle and then the flood gates of laughter filled their bellies and the room suddenly filled with noise.

"I wonder what those two are up to in there?" Dave chuckled to himself.

"I'm sure I don't want to know." Derek answered chuckling as well.

"So, how does it feel to know that in eight short months you're going to be a father?"

"Dave, when I married Penelope it was the happiest day of my life. I never imagined being any happier, but I tell you, when we got the news about the baby, I thought my heart was going to explode! I mean, me, a father! I don't know man…"

"What?"

"I'm almost afraid to be this happy."

Dave watched his stepson's face change slightly.

"You deserve to be happy, Derek."

"Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve Penelope and now a baby. After what Carl did to me I…"

"You deserve to be happy! What Carl did, nobody and I mean nobody deserved that! Just enjoy it, take your happiness and run with it! Don't question it!"

Dave placed his arm around Derek's shoulder and pulled him close. Derek nodded his understanding as the two finished their duties before heading inside. As Derek followed behind Dave a wave of dizziness hit him. Quickly grabbing the wooden railing he paused for a brief moment to let the odd feeling pass. He looked ahead as Dave reached the sliding glass door; he was relieved that he hadn't noticed. It was probably something he ate he thought to himself and headed inside.

An hour later Penelope and Derek were waving goodbye to Fran and Dave. Morgan wrapped his arm around his wife's waste and kissed her on the cheek. He was unusually tired but he assumed it was because of the long hectic week of traveling and chasing unsubs. So setting the alarm and turning off the lights the two headed to bed none the wiser that their lives were about to change in a way that would test them almost beyond their limits.

 **Bethesda General – Morning –**

"Don't forget, you owe me, George!"

 _"Yeah, yeah…I won't forget! You'll have it by noon today!"_

"That's more like it!"

Savannah ended the call confident that her plans were now set in stone. She'd become the Devil and she was calling in favors to make sure nothing went wrong. Last night was just the beginning and Derek and Penelope had no idea what was about to hit them.

Lost in her thoughts of revenge she didn't hear him come into the doctor's lounge. His hands wrapped around her waist and his lips began raining wet kisses on her neck forcing her to smile as she leaned against his body.

"Well, what's got a smile on that beautiful face this morning?"

"You of course, my handsome Stud!"

He smiled turning her to face him. He knew it was a lie but he chuckled anyway. She was up to something and when Savannah was up to something her face lit up like a candle.

"I don't believe you but it's nice to hear anyway."

Wrapping her arms around his neck she examined his face. If only she'd met him first then things would have been so different. He was a great guy, committed and loyal but Derek Morgan had ruined her for other men and now here they were two broken-hearted people joined in a warped union of revenge.

"This is a pleasant surprise, what brings you by? I thought you were in meetings all morning."

"Yeah our meetings got pushed back until this afternoon, so I thought I'd come and take you to breakfast so you can bring me up to speed on your plans."

"I just got off the phone with my chemist friend from college…"

"George?"

"Yes! He's created a special little treat for me that will spell the end of our little problem, if you know what I mean."

"Can this guy be trusted, Savannah?"

"With what I have on him, he can be trusted, rest assured."

"I hope you're right. You know this could blow up in our faces and if it does we'll both spend the rest of our lives in prison."

"Sam, you worry too much! This can't fail! In fact, I've already started."

"What did you do?"

"Last night when Penelope and I left the room to make coffee and tea for everyone…"

"Yeah?"

"I made sure Derek's cup had a little extra something."

 **Voltaire Park – Morning –**

Derek was struggling he and JJ had just started their third lap and he could hardly keep up with her. She'd been his running partner for years and both of them were great competitors pushing each other to stretch their limits. But today, he wasn't in to it. Each step, each breath was getting harder and harder. He wasn't a quitter but he couldn't go any further. Things seemed to be spinning faster and faster around him as he finally stopped to catch his breath.

His footsteps sounded further and further behind her now…and slower until she didn't hear him at all. This wasn't like him to fall this far behind her; his male ego wouldn't allow her to beat him even in a friendly morning run. Then she turned and saw him doubled over with his hands resting on his knees and struggling to catch his breath.

"Come on old man! Let's go!" She teased.

Something was wrong…he didn't answer...no witty Derek Morgan comeback…

"Derek! You're not going to let me beat you that easy are you? Derek? Derek!"

It was like slow motion he glanced up looking into her eyes and then as if he were drifting like a feather in the air he fell landing on the ground in a heap.

"DEREK!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Bethesda General Hospital –**

JJ nervously paced the floor of the small waiting room checking her watch and the clock on the wall every five seconds. The swoosh of the automatic doors drew her attention as Penelope, Fran and Dave rushed through the door.

"What happened?"

JJ saw the fear in Penelope's eyes as she stood breathless in front of her waiting for an answer.

"We were running in the park and all of a sudden he started slowing down and then he collapsed. I tried to get him to open his eyes but he wouldn't…he was out cold!"

"Oh my God, JJ! He was fine when he left the house, did he eat anything, drink anything?"

"No…I don't know! Not when he was with me!"

Fran grabbed her daughter-in-law and pulled her close. She wanted to break down but she needed to be strong. Her heart was beating out of control and her mind took her back to the time she'd stood in a hospital waiting room when Derek's father had been shot.

Dave shot a worried glance at JJ as he placed his hands on his wife's shoulders. JJ fought back tears as she watched the two women crying together.

"We've got to hold on. Derek is strong and he'll pull through."

None of them seemed to hear a word he'd said as they continued to hold onto each other for dear life.

"I called Savannah after I called 911 and she promised to meet us here; she's in with him now."

"Thanks, JJ"

Garcia pulled out of the embrace with Fran as the group found seats together to wait for word on Derek's condition. Another thirty minutes passed, Reid and Hotch had arrived just before the doors opened again and Savannah joined them. The group stood and met her halfway forming a semi-circle around her.

"How is he?" Penelope asked anxiously.

Savannah smiled holding her hands up in assurance.

"He's just fine! The preliminary tests and x-rays have come back negative, which is good. He's anemic and quite dehydrated…"

"Dehydrated?" JJ asked puzzled.

"Yeah, and I'm not surprised. I remember how Derek used to tell me what you guys ate when you were away on cases…that is _when_ you ate!"

The group exhaled and chuckled lightly as they nodded in agreement.

"With being anemic and dehydrated, the run just was too much for his system. We're giving him an IV now to get him re-hydrated and he should be good as new."

Penelope was relieved and it wasn't until then that she realized that she hadn't taken a breath since Savannah walked into the room.

"Thank you so much, Savannah!"

Penelope hugged the woman tightly while her teammates looked on oddly. None of them had gotten use to the unlikely friendship between the two women.

"You are most welcome, Pen."

As she turned to leave she remembered one more thing.

"Oh by the way, I'm sending Derek home in the morning with some vitamins for the anemia that will help him keep his energy level up. I know how he hates taking pills but please make sure he takes one everyday…even if you have to tie him down and force it down his throat!" She joked.

"I promise. Can I see him?"

"Yes, in fact, he's asking for you."

Savannah led the group to Morgan's room. They'd all agreed to let Garcia visit for a few minutes before they joined them. The doctor watched from a distance impressed with how well her plan was unfolding. Everything now was set, Penelope would become an unwitting accomplice and before Christmas Derek would be dead.

"You scared me."

Penelope tried desperately to hold back the tears but she couldn't. Derek reached for her hand pulling her close, and then the damn broke as she leaned down to kiss him gently on the lips.

"No tears, Baby. I'm fine, okay?"

She shook her head not quite able to speak. She ran her hand down the side of his face as she tried to regain her composure.

"I don't understand what happened."

"I felt dizzy and the next thing I know I was in an ambulance but I'm fine now."

"Well, when I get you home you're going straight to bed, Mister!"

"But I'm okay, really!"

"And…Savannah is prescribing vitamins and you will take them…without argument…"

"Now you know I don't take pills…"

"No argument, Derek!"

"Fine, Baby Girl."

The door opened and the rest of his family filled the room surrounding the bed with looks of relief on their faces. The next several minutes were spent in loud silly conversation until visiting hours were over. One by one everyone hugged and said goodbye eventually leaving Derek and Penelope alone.

"Baby Girl you should go home and get some rest."

"Not a chance. I'm not leaving you."

"I told you, I'm fine. Savannah said I was just anemic and dehydrated; by tomorrow I'll be good as new."

"Derek, when I got that call…"

"Shh…listen to me. Nothing is wrong. Besides, you need to take care of yourself and the baby."

He placed his hand on her belly still finding it hard to believe that in eight months they were going to be parents. His life was complete now and he couldn't wait to see his child being born. He began moving and making room for her on the small bed.

"Come here."

He patted the mattress next to him.

"Derek, you're supposed to be resting that bed is hardly big enough for both of us."

"Come. Now woman!" He began in his best caveman voice. "You know I can't sleep without you next to me."

She removed her shoes and jacket and slid in next to him and he quickly gobbled her up in his arms.

"I love you Penelope Morgan."

"I love you too, Derek Morgan."

It wasn't long before man and wife were sound asleep.

 **Home of Savannah Hayes –**

Just as Sam walked through the door, Savannah was opening a bottle of very expensive champagne. He removed his jacket while watching her set the tray on the table.

"What's all this?"

"A little celebration."

"Did you get a promotion at the hospital or something?"

"No. I'm celebrating our success. Phase one of our plan is successfully in play."

Sam moved closer to her taking a seat on the couch.

"Unless he's dropped dead already, it's a little too early to be celebrating don't you think?"

"Derek collapsed today."

"What?"

"Yeah, he and JJ were out running in Voltaire park and he blacked out."

"Okay?"

"That means that the little surprise I slipped in his drink last night worked!"

"So he passed out so what? I'm telling you Savannah, this could go so wrong for us!"

"Listen to me, this plan is fool proof. Right now he thinks he's just anemic and dehydrated; little does he know that he's going to begin getting sicker and sicker and the beauty of it all is that his lovely wife Penelope will be the one making sure that he does."

"I'm not following you."

"I had my friend from college develop a special, "vitamin," and Penelope is going to give it to him every day not realizing that it will begin killing him slowly and painfully. His body will start shutting down, his muscles and nerves will slowly stop working and in about three weeks he will be completely bedridden and then, poof, he'll be dead."

"You're crazy! Remind me not to ever get on your bad side!"

"Not crazy my love, just highly pissed off!"

Savannah smiled and poured two glasses of champagne handing one to Sam and holding her glass up to propose a toast.

"Wait, before we toast, tell me is there any way this could fail?"

"As long as he takes the vitamins every day, we're good. If he stops taking the vitamins then his body begins to regenerate. If he takes them more than seven days, it won't matter because there'll be enough of the poison in his system to kill him anyway."

Sam smiled a toothy grin as he raised his glass and admired the determined beauty before him. She was a force to be reckoned with and he found that very sexy. Soon he'd have his revenge and the look of pain and sorrow on Penelope Morgan's face was something he would look forward to with great anticipation. He kissed her lips then raised his glass high in the air.

"Cheers!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Bethesda General Hospital – Morning**

"Okay, Mister, down the hatch!"

Penelope watched in the background as Savannah handed Derek a vitamin. He hated pills and she knew that Savannah had a fight on her hands but somehow she had a feeling that Savannah was up for the battle.

"I feel fine, really I don't need vitamins."

"So what medical school did you graduate from, doc?"

He heard a giggle from behind and he shot a quick glare at the one person he thought would be on his side.

"Hey, you're supposed to have my back."

"I do, Handsome and that's why I'm going to make sure you take those vitamins until your blood level comes up and you're no longer anemic! So, take the vitamin!

Savannah winked at Penelope and smirked at Derek. Morgan knew he had no chance against the two women, so reluctantly he took the pill from Savannah's outstretched hand popped it in his mouth and took a gulp of water. The frown on his face as the pill went down was hysterical and Penelope could no longer hold it as she and Savannah stood laughing much to his displeasure.

"Okay you two, get out of here, go home and you mister, get some rest and take it easy for a few days."

"Don't worry when I get him home he's going straight to bed."

Savannah nodded and smiled again digging a large plastic bottle from her pocket handing it to Penelope.

"And don't forget to take one of these every morning…no if's, and's or buts!"

Penelope wrapped her arm around his waist and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh don't worry, I'll make sure of it."

Savannah said goodbye and left the couple alone in the room. They really were cute together she thought and the look on Derek's face when he realized he had no choice in taking the vitamins, was priceless. Watching him swallow that pill sent such a thrill through her she felt as if she were swooning. The countdown had started and she wanted to witness each moment of his slow painful demise and it took everything she had not to volunteer to come over each morning and personally give him the vitamin. But she decided to be patient besides in a day or two she'd be receiving a frantic phone call from the clueless blonde begging for her help again. Then, she'd play the concerned friend urging them to get him to the hospital…she'd show so much concern and compassion and perhaps she'd shed a tear or two when she told them that he was dying.

 **Home of Derek and Penelope Morgan – Next Day**

It felt good waking up in his own bed next to his wife who was sound asleep in his arms. He had the next three days off which gave him plenty of time to put some work in on the nursery. The next eight months would go by fast especially with their schedule and he didn't want his child coming home to a half finished room. So as he lay there he began making mental notes on what he would need to make the room his wife's dream nursery. Then he heard Penelope's cell phone ring. He knew that ring it was the text message alerting them of a new case and requesting their presence at the BAU offices.

Penelope wanted to pretend that the familiar ring was just her imagination. Surely they weren't calling them in; Derek had just gotten home from the hospital and no matter what he said, he was still too weak to go into the field chasing unsubs.

The phone rang again and she slowly pulled out of his grasp and grabbed the phone off of the nightstand. Her vision was blurry but she still could make out that she was expected at the office in thirty minutes. Ending the call she set the phone on the end of the bed and watched for a moment as Derek began to stir throwing the covers off and slowly getting out of bed.

"Uh…excuse me, but what do you think you're doing?"

"We've got a case, right?" He said sleepily.

"No, _we_ don't have a case. You, my dear husband, are staying here."

"No way, Penelope…"

"Yes, way! In fact, Hotch's message said to make sure to let you know that you were to stay, _home!"_

He'd give anything to go to work the thought of him missing a case didn't sit well with him. His body felt heavy and his stomach had been bothering him most of the night, still he wanted to get up and go with her to the BAU. He let his body fall back onto the bed pissed not willing to admit that if he were allowed to go he wasn't sure if he'd be able to make it from the bed to the bathroom.

"Baby, this isn't fair, I should be going…"

"No, you haven't been cleared for work. Savannah ordered you to stay home for three days so home you'll stay!"

He watched her as she headed toward the bathroom. He heard the shower running and suddenly his body was hit with a sharp pain forcing him to double over in pain. Maybe it was just a residual from the day before. He'd been shot in his Kevlar vest more times than he could count and the pain was excruciating but nothing was as painful as the pain that he was experiencing at that moment.

She didn't know how to tell him that she'd been ordered to accompany the team to Seattle. The Bureau chief was under the impression that the BAU teams would run more efficiently if they traveled with a technical analyst instead of working remotely with them. In reality this new trial procedure was just a continuing campaign against the BAU and it seemed every time they turned around something new was being thrown at them to disrupt how they did business. She couldn't bear leaving him alone not after he'd just been discharged from the hospital only the day before, but she had no choice and she didn't know how to break the news that would surely piss him off.

 **Home of Savannah Hayes –**

Savannah was surprised to see Penelope's name flashing across her cell phone. Surely her little secret weapon hadn't caused her to panic already. Knowing Derek he'd hide the first several symptoms from her not wanting her to worry.

"Good morning, my friend you're up awfully early."

 _"Well, trust me I can think of at least one other place I'd rather be."_

Savannah rolled her eyes in disgust as she pretended to not be affected by the woman's subtle gloating.

"What's up then?"

 _"We just got a case and I'm being ordered to go along with the team."_

"That sucks!"

 _"Yeah tell me about it. I was wondering if I could ask you to do me a favor."_

"Anything!"

 _"As you know Derek is on leave for the next three days and I was wondering if you could just check up on him for me?"_

"Sure, not a problem."

 _"I know you're busy, you're schedule is as crazy as ours and everything but…"_

"Penelope, Penelope…I don't mind at all, in fact, I have to pass your neighborhood on my way to the hospital so, I'll just leave a few minutes early and stop by and make sure he's eating and that he's taking his vitamins."

 _"Really? Are sure that's not going to be too much?"_

"Not at all. I don't mind in fact, if for some reason I can't stop by then I'll have Sam to stop by and check on him."

 _"Thank you so much, Savannah! I don't know how to thank you."_

"No problem, no thanks necessary."

 **One hour later…**

Derek was still upset that he'd been left behind while the rest of the team was on their way to Seattle. He knew he wasn't up to it with the pain in his gut, which thankfully had calmed down enough to be tolerable. He'd dealt with pain before working through bruised ribs and other bumps and bruises he knew he would have been able to manage through this too. He made his way downstairs to the kitchen in search of coffee and breakfast. As he filled his cup he realized that if there was one positive out of being left alone was that there was no one around to force those damn vitamins down his throat.

He'd scrambled some eggs and fried a few strips of bacon and brewed another pot of coffee. Just as he was about to sit down the doorbell rang. He wasn't expecting company and very few salespeople ever came by. He looked through the peephole and was surprised to see her on his front porch.

She waited patiently for him to open the door. So many scenarios ran through her head of watching and waiting for him to die. She hoped to have a front row seat as he took his last breath. He shouldn't have chosen someone else over her, especially someone like Penelope Garcia. He belonged with her he should have known that. Savannah wasn't about to let him spend his life without her and so she was going to teach him a lesson…one he'd never live to tell. She heard footsteps and then the deadbolt slide out of place and her face lit up as the door opened.

He wasn't in the mood for company; the pain in his gut had taken a lot out of him even though now the pain had been replaced by hunger. He opened the door hoping he could get rid of her quickly so that he could get back to breakfast and then get started on the baby's nursery.

"Savannah, what are you doing here?"

"Surprise! I bet you didn't think doctors did house calls any more did you?"

"Uh, no…"

He stepped aside letting her pass by. Then she turned around to face him.

"So, where are those vitamins?"


	6. Chapter 6

His plans for a quiet morning were quickly dashed as he watched his former girlfriend cleaning up the remnants of breakfast in his kitchen. Never in a million years did he ever imagine things ending up this way; her becoming a friend after their nasty break up. Even stranger was Sam, Penelope's ex becoming a friend as well and stranger still, he and Savannah were now a couple.

Looking up she caught him staring at her. She smiled at him as she folded the dishtowel draping it across the sink then drying her hands on the towel on the counter. Her morning had started off well and now it was time for her to head to the hospital. This was the second day of his vitamin regime and as much as she wanted to witness his painful downfall begin to set in she knew it wouldn't be good for her to be here when it happened.

"Okay my friend, you've had breakfast and you've had your vitamin. It looks like your wife has left plenty of food in the freezer and refrigerator so, I'm out of here."

He followed her to the front door. He felt a twinge of pain in his side but didn't mention it. It was probably nothing he thought; nothing a nap wouldn't cure.

"Thanks Savannah for stopping by, I appreciate everything you've done for me."

"Shh…nonsense you don't have to thank me. I know you'd do it for me, right?"

"Of course I would."

Quite unexpectedly, Savannah kissed Morgan on the cheek and smiled looking deeply into his eyes then making a hasty retreat down the steps waving without looking back she jumped into her car and backed away from his home. No none of this was anything he'd ever imagined touching the spot on his face where she'd only moments ago kissed him he closed the door locking it behind him.

The deadbolt slid into place and a sharp pain hit him knocking him with a thud against the heavy wooden door. Closing his eyes tightly his body tensed and slowly he allowed himself to slide to the floor. There was nothing he could do but sit for the next several minutes and ride out the pain.

The phone began to ring; it was Penelope's special ring tone. He watched the phone vibrating across the table fifty feet away out of reach. Instinctually, he tried to stand but his legs were too weak to cooperate with his brains command to move. He knew she would worry if he didn't answer but there was nothing he could do as another shock wave of pain hit him rendering him helpless and withering in pain on the floor. He craved an escape he'd never felt anything like this before…the darkness obliged him as it pulled him into a tight embrace and his eyes closed against his wishes with a silent promise of sweet relief.

 **Seattle, Washington – Police Department Central Division – Afternoon –**

Penelope ended the call leaving her third message in less than an hour. It was probably nothing but she couldn't help worrying. Knowing her stubborn husband he was probably working in the basement or out with Clooney in the backyard. Still, he hadn't returned any of her calls and that wasn't like him. She didn't want to bother Savannah by sounding like a neurotic housewife. She didn't want to worry Fran but maybe just maybe she'd spoken with her son. One call to her mother-in-law wouldn't hurt…

"Garcia!"

She turned to see the stern scowl of her boss and she quickly dropped her phone into her bag.

"I'm sorry, Bossman…"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, yes…what can I do you for?"

"We need you to run background checks on all three of our victims, check to see if they knew each other and see if any of them used their credit cards or made phone calls before their disappearances."

"Yes, yes, on it…right away."

"Are sure everything is okay?"

"Fine, just fine, Sir."

He wasn't convinced watching her as she turned to face her computer typing fiercely and straining to watch as the information raced across her screen. He knew she didn't want to leave her husband and she no doubt was worried. They'd all been reassured that he was fine and his few days off were just precautionary. Still, he knew Garcia and what she did best was worry especially when it came to Morgan.

"Okay, get back to me as soon as you find something."

 **Home of Derek and Penelope Morgan –**

Derek slowly opened his eyes he'd only been out for a few minutes but it felt longer. The pain was almost gone and for that he was thankful. Slowly pulling himself to a sitting position he leaned against the door for a moment before trying again to stand.

He was successful this time putting his weight against the door and gradually standing. The first thing he did was to grab his phone he'd missed several calls and several frantic messages from her. Pressing, "1" on speed dial he waited for her to pick up.

"Derek!"

"Hey Baby Girl…"

"Are you okay? I called you! Like three times…you didn't answer…I was so worried…are you okay…please tell me your okay…"

"Breathe Baby, breathe…I'm fine…I'm fine…I was in…the basement…I didn't realize I'd left my phone upstairs…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you worry."

He hated lying to her that was the number one rule…no lies! But hearing her exhale and relax made him feel justified in the lie. Besides, he felt better already.

"Okay, okay…I love you…"

"I love you too…forever."

She wiped a tear from her cheek she felt her hands shaking with relief so wanting to be home with him but she was so far away and she had to hope that he really was okay.

"Derek…"

"Stop it…I'm fine, okay?"

"O-okay…"

"Savannah stopped by…made sure I took those god-awful vitamins."

"Good!"

He could hear her smile across the phone.

"She even made breakfast. Damn, I never knew anyone who could screw up breakfast like Savannah."

The two lost themselves in laughter for a moment; both needed the release.

"…but I appreciate the effort."

"Yeah me too."

"How's the case going?"

"It's a bad one, Derek. Hotch just gave me a bunch of searches…"

"Well I better let you go then."

"Okay, Handsome. I love you."

"I love you too, Baby Girl."

He ended the call quickly just before another shock of excruciating pain sent him crashing to the floor.

 **Bethesda Memorial Hospital – Later –**

Sam helped Savannah to a sitting position handing her the silk thong that he'd bought her several weeks ago. Her hair was a scattered mess while her clothes were a wrinkled heap bunched around her waist. She watched as he pulled himself together tucking his shirt back in and zipping his pants.

"Wow! Not that I'm complaining but what got into you?"

"What, I can't pay my girlfriend a surprise visit if I want to?"

" _Girlfriend,_ huh? So, I'm your girlfriend now?"

She stood facing him waiting for an answer. He'd never given her a title and she'd never insisted on one. In fact, they'd never defined what they were to each other. Until now they were just two people with a common goal of destroying Derek and Penelope. The sex, albeit good, was just an extra caveat.

He pulled her tight against his chest crashing his lips roughly against hers kissing her until they both needed air.

"Yeah, you're my, _girlfriend_. Do you have a problem with that?"

"N-no not at all."

She awkwardly pulled out of his embrace fumbling with her clothes then running her fingers nervously through her hair. He'd never seen her so discombobulated before, always so in control. He liked seeing her this way; he liked it a lot.

"Besides, after your visit this morning with Derek, I felt it my duty to come right over and remind you who you belong to."

"Oh yeah?"

She smiled widely and slowly sauntered over to stand in front of him again.

"Yeah."

It was her who kissed him this time; hard and forceful on his lips. His eyes bucked wide open as he smiled against her mouth. The sound of his belt buckle broke the temporary silence in the room as she pushed his pants down his hips. Moaning his approval he backed her against her desk and in no time her skirt joined his trousers on the floor.

"Derek who?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Home of David and Fran Rossi –**

Fran had refrained from calling her son all morning. She didn't want to disturb him, didn't want to act like the over-protective mother but she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that had fallen over her. Like always whenever she was worried, she was cooking. Knowing her daughter-in-law, she'd already made sure he had everything he needed before leaving town with the team, but here she was well into her third dinner. She chuckled at herself as she looked around her kitchen at the plastic containers filled with her culinary masterpieces. She had to see him even if he thought she was intruding on his peace and quiet, she had to see with her own eyes that he was fine and the food…he could never resist her food, would be her ticket in the door.

As she packed the last basket in the car she heard her phone ringing inside. Quickly rushing back in, she smiled to see her husband's face lighting up her screen.

"Well hello, husband."

"Bella!"

It was good to hear her voice. A smile instantly spread across his face. The case had already proven to be a bad one and there was something about hearing her voice that made him feel better.

"How are you? How's the case going?"

"I'm fine but this case is horrendous."

She heard something in his voice that was slightly off.

"What's going on? You sound funny."

He didn't want to worry her but he'd been watching Penelope going through the motions of being her ever-efficient self but something was obviously bothering her.

"Have you talked to your son today?"

"I was just on my way over there now, what's wrong?"

"I'm sure it's nothing and I don't want you worrying either, Fran Rossi."

"David, spill it right now. What's going on with my kids?"

"It's just that Penelope seems a little worried, she had a hard time getting a hold of Derek earlier and well, you know Penelope she's a worrier like someone else I know."

"Hey, I'm not a worrier, I'm a mother!"

They both laughed at that and relaxed silently acknowledging that they all were probably over-reacting. It wasn't going to stop her from going to see her son and they both knew that too.

 **Home of Derek Morgan –**

Derek slowly pulled himself to his feet. Like earlier the pain had gradually subsided leaving a slight numbness in its place. He felt weak but he was able to make it to the couch where he sat leaning his head against the wall. He wanted to call Savannah to see if this was a normal reaction to the anemia but he didn't want to bother her. Already he was beginning to feel better. One thing for sure he was exhausted and without another thought he stretched out and fell asleep.

Fran waited patiently on the porch she didn't want to admit it to herself but she was worried about her son and if he didn't answer after the third ring she was going to let herself in. Just then the sound of the deadbolt sliding forced a breath of relief through her. She was more than concerned at the sight that confronted her once he opened the door.

"Ma, what are you doing here?"

"Is there a reason I can't come by to see my son?"

He leaned down to take the baskets from her to which she moved them just out of his grasp.

"Ma!"

"No, I've got. Now, step aside and let me in."

He did like he was told with no further protest. She had a way of making him feel like a five-year old kid. He watched as she stepped past him and head toward the kitchen. Mustering what was left of his energy he followed her.

"I could have taken those you know. What's in them any way?"

"You should be in bed! You look like hell, Derek."

"I love you too, Ma."

Setting the baskets on the island she turned to face him. He looked as if he could barely stand. He was worse than he was when she saw him in the hospital. She'd been a nurse for over thirty years and she knew that this was more than anemia.

"Derek, how are you feeling, really?"

"I'm just tired, that's all. Besides it's normal right?"

"No, it's not!"

She looked at him, the dark circles under his eyes and now he was swaying as if he were on the verge of collapsing. Quickly she grabbed his arm and led him to the table.

"Sit!"

"Ma, please I'm fine! I'm not a little kid anymore…"

"Then stop acting like one! You're not fine! You need to be in the hospital, this isn't normal!"

"You're starting to sound like my wife…" He mumbled under his breath.

"Speaking of your wife, were you like this when she left? No, of course you weren't she would have never left you like this!"

"I'll be fine. It's just going to take a few days for the vitamins to kick in."

"Vitamins, what vitamins?"

"Savannah gave me some vitamins to take and they're supposed to help with the anemia and my energy levels or something."

"Savannah! Boy, for the life of me I don't understand why she's still in your life!"

"She's a friend, Ma."

"A friend? Then there's Penelope's ex-boyfriend…"

"He's a friend too."

"Come on, Derek think! Savannah was in love with you, she wanted to marry you and Sam; Sam was a borderline stalker! You want me to believe that now suddenly they are both willing to be just friends? It's not normal…I tell you, it's not normal."

"Ma, really?"

"Where are those vitamins?"

"I don't know, I never really saw them she put them in Pen's hands just before we left the hospital."

Fran turned and surveyed the room looking for a pill bottle. Spotting them on the counter next to the sink she rushed over and retrieved them.

"Are these, them?"

He groggily looked up and shrugged.

"Yeah, I think so, I don't know."

Fran opened the bottle and shook one of the pills into the palm of her hand. Without saying a word she held it up for him to see. He shook his head affirmatively as she dropped the pill back into the bottle.

"Derek, you know how I feel about Savannah, I don't like her, I don't trust her but I need you to listen to me. Something is not right."

"Okay, Ma, I think you're overreacting but okay, I'm listening."

Fran took the seat across from him and began explaining.

"I've been a nurse for over thirty years and I've never seen a doctor give a patient medication in such a large bottle especially without any labeling. Even samples are labeled, Derek."

"What are you trying to say, that Savannah is trying to poison me?"

"I'm saying that this unmarked bottle is not normal, and look at you, you're worse than you were when you left the hospital. Just let me take one of these, _vitamins_ , and have it checked out."

"Ma, no I'm not about to accuse Savannah of trying to kill me, it's ridiculous!

"Derek!"

"No, absolutely not! Now if you're just going to sit here and bash Savannah, you can leave, I'll be fine!"

"Okay, okay! I'll stop but I'm worried about you, Baby Boy, you are not well."

"Ma, please stop!"

"Have you eaten?"

"Yeah, Savannah came over and fixed me breakfast earlier this morning."

"Savannah!"

"Ma, you agreed…"

"Fine, we'll it's time for lunch and I brought enough food to feed an army."

"Thanks, I'm going to just lie down until it's ready."

She watched as he struggled to stand her mother's intuition was on high alert and as he walked out of the room, she vowed to get to the bottom of what was happening to her son. She didn't trust Savannah and the fact the she and Sam were now a couple didn't sit well with her either. The two of them were up to something, what she didn't know but she was going to use every resource at her disposal to save her son if it was the last thing she did.


	8. Chapter 8

Great Expectations Chapter 8

 **Home of David and Fran Rossi – Evening –**

Fran paced the floor of her bedroom nervously contemplating her next move. She'd never seen her son in such bad shape before and somehow Savannah Hayes was behind it. Maybe it was her dislike for the woman who'd tried to bulldoze herself into Derek's life or maybe it was just her mother's intuition. Whatever it was something was terribly wrong and she couldn't sit by and watch it happen.

She kept fumbling with the tan-colored capsule in her robe pocket as she continued pace back and forth. She'd managed to slip one from the bottle and into her pocket when Derek had gone to lie down after dinner. She still had a lot of friends that worked in labs but they were all in Chicago. Somehow she had to find a local resource who would be able to tell her what was really in the vitamin that Savannah had insisted Derek take. Then as if on cue her phone rang.

"Hello, Husband!"

"Bella!"

"How's my amazing, loving husband doing this evening?"

Dave chuckled at her telltale sign. He was all of those things of course but she never reminded him of all of his great qualities unless she was getting ready to spring something on him.

"Okay, cut to the chase my dear wife." He said teasingly.

"I went to see Derek today."

"How's he doing? It's probably killing him not being in the field."

"That's not what's killing him, I'm afraid."

"What?"

"He looks awful! He can barely get around without getting winded Dave!"

"Well he is anemic. Isn't that a part of it?"

"No, not like this! He's ten times worse than he was when he was in the hospital."

"Are you sure you're not just being an over-protective mother?"

"No! He's sick Dave! Savannah has him taking these vitamins and…"

"Ahh…Savannah! That's it, you can't stand her and so of course she's doing something to hurt Morgan?"

"No, that's not it! Well, it is it but she's given him a large bottle of vitamins in an unmarked bottle…no labeling, nothing."

"Okay, so maybe they're samples?"

"A doctor would never give a patient samples, a prescription, over-the-counter, anything without some sort of labeling! It's not safe and it's against all sorts of regulations!"

"Okay now what? Did you talk to Derek?"

"Yes, I talked to Derek but he doesn't want to hear anything against his, _good friend,_ Savannah."

"It is rather odd that now, Savannah and Sam are a couple and friends of Penelope and Derek."

"Exactly! Dave, I need your help."

"Anything Bella, just ask."

"I took one of the vitamins and I need someone to analyze it for me. I know you must know someone that can do that for me?"

"Yes, I do. Let me make a call in the morning I have a friend with the Baltimore PD that owes me a favor."

"Thank you, Sweetheart, I really appreciate that."

 **Marriott Hotel – Seattle, WA – Evening –**

Garcia was exhausted and hungry and the day couldn't have come to an end any sooner. This case had tried them all with a new body being found that afternoon which sent them back to square one. They could really use Derek on this case but he was where he needed to be; home and recuperating. Still, she missed him terribly and wished she were there with him. Penelope couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that wouldn't leave her and even though he swore he was okay, she still felt something was not right. At least Savannah was nearby to make sure he was okay. She was grateful that her friend had offered to go by each morning to check on him and to make sure he took his vitamins. Who would have thought that after all that had happened between the four of them that they would end up close friends. Life had a funny way of working things out, she supposed.

 **Josef's Eats – Morning –**

Dave had described him well. She'd arrived a few minutes early to grab a cup of coffee and calm her nerves. Mark Costello, a detective from Baltimore had agreed to meet her at a halfway point and Josef's was a great place with great food.

She waved the middle-aged balding man over and he quickly joined her at her booth. The waitress followed him over handing him a menu and taking his drink order. As he got settled she hoped he would be able to help her.

"Mrs. Rossi, I presume?"

"Yes, thank you for meeting me, detective. I know it's a little early."

"It's no problem and please, call me Mark. My wife's had me on this strict diet and I've been dying for an excuse to come in here. They have the best cinnamon rolls in the world."

"Well I won't tell your wife if you don't think I'm crazy after hearing my story."

"You've got a deal, Mrs. Rossi."

"Please, call me Fran."

"Fran it is."

 **Home of Savannah Hayes – Morning –**

He watched her as she dressed. He could get used to waking up in her bed or her in his. After Penelope, he didn't think he'd want another woman but here he was with Savannah Hayes, the beautiful doctor who'd managed to pull herself up after her break up with Derek Morgan and start her life again. Sam knew how much she had loved the handsome playboy; he loved Penelope just as much. Both of them had been cast aside like afterthoughts and had somehow found each other.

It had started as a drunken one night stand but now had morphed into something more. He looked forward to seeing her and she knew just how to make him feel like a man again. It didn't matter that she was probably thinking of Derek when they were together because he'd been the beneficiary of her wild imagination and vivid memory of times past. He was happy, satisfied and he even though he hated to admit it he was beginning to wonder why they were spending so much time destroying two people who were now becoming just a distant memory.

"Do you have to leave so early?"

She loved watching their reflections in the mirror as his hands roamed her body. How she wanted to replay the night before but there was more important things to take care of before she headed to work.

"I'm sorry lover, but I can't."

She placed her caramel-colored hand on his guiding it to the place that was now craving his touch. He smiled as she leaned her head against his chest as he followed her lead. Her moan and gyrations against him told him otherwise. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"Are you sure, baby?"

"Ummm…that does feel good…"

He pulled her against his erection matching her movements and moaning his desire in her ear.

"I know you don't want to waste this do you? Don't leave me like this Savannah, that's just cruel and unusual punishment."

"Oh, I'll punishment you alright"

She turned to face him and kissed him passionately on the lips. It wasn't long before they found themselves back in bed beginning the morning again.

"You going by Morgan's this morning?"

"Yes, you know I have to check on my patient."

He loved how she was so focused even as he was thrusting in and out of her she was able to plan her day with the sole purpose of destroying Derek Morgan.

"I'm sure Penelope will be calling you for a progress report later."

He was so close now picking up speed thrusting and smiling as she moaned his name.

"That…she…ooh, Sam…baby…will…ooh…"

One last thrust and they saw stars together and fireworks and visions of Derek Morgan's dead body.


	9. Chapter 9

**Home of Derek Morgan – Morning**

Derek slowly got out of bed and made his way to the shower. Maybe hot water beating against his body would make him feel better. It was odd that he felt so bad and he didn't want to listen to his mother's voice still ringing in his ears. It was crazy to think that what she suspected could be right. Surely Savannah wouldn't do anything to harm him. Besides, if she had any psychotic tendencies he would have noticed…he was a profiler after all.

He closed his eyes as the hot water pelted his skin. He was lonely and he missed his wife. The case had been a hard one and he knew how the gory details of someone's madness affected her. She should be home but instead she'd become the pawn in some bureaucrat's agenda and it pissed him off. The pain that had knocked him off his feet was beginning to awake again in his body. He wondered when it would stop. Then his mind once again went back to his mother's visit the day before.

 _"Could she be right? Surely it was just her being overly dramatic…"_

Then suddenly a sharp jolt rammed his body knocking him against the wall and he doubled over waiting with all of his might for it to pass.

 **Seattle Police Department –**

Penelope absentmindedly rubbed her stomach while she began new searches that hopefully would yield a lead in their case. She missed her husband and she worried that he was probably doing his best not to follow doctor's orders. She hated being away from him especially now. Christmas was coming in a few weeks and in an attempt to distract herself from her worries, she began making plans in her head for their family gathering. It was their turn to host she wanted everything to be perfect. She smiled as she thought about the fact that next Christmas they would be parents; she couldn't imagine herself being a mother and Derek a father but it was true and she was so excited about the idea of them raising a family together. If only she could shake the feelings of doom that had awakened her this morning. The fact that she'd called him earlier and didn't reach him had made her uneasy. The old voices from her past were whispering in her ear that she wasn't meant to be happy and she wasn't going to have those things she'd always dreamed about. She kept typing fighting the demons and refusing to believe that what she had with Derek was going to be snatched away like a cruel joke. She wanted to believe in happily-ever-after…she had to or none of the struggle to get to where she was now would make any sense.

 **Home of David and Fran Rossi –**

Fran had stopped by the grocery store on the way home. Not that she needed anything but she was terrible at waiting and as she lugged in the bags from the garage, she checked her watch for the hundredth time. Detective Costello had warned her that it could take several hours before they'd gotten the results back but still she found herself watching each minute pass at a snail's pace. She wanted to go by and check on him but she knew he was a little irritated with her. She decided to just wait to hear back from the detective and maybe the next time she spoke with her son, she'd have news for him that proved her suspicions correct.

 **Home of Derek Morgan –**

After several minutes, Derek had managed to finish his shower and get dressed. He felt weak but he was glad that the pain had subsided to a manageable level. He limped toward the front door…the bell rang for the third time before he reached it.

"Good Morning! Your friendly neighborhood doctor is here for her daily house call!

"Damn, Savannah how in hell can you be so cheery this early in the morning?"

"Well it's not that early, and you're in a shitty mood! Can I come in?"

He stepped aside leaning on the door as she stepped inside. He looked horrible and the dark circles under his eyes inspired her to taunt him even more. She went straight to the kitchen and he followed her.

"How about oatmeal and toast this morning?"

Derek eased himself into a chair at the table while Savannah began to brew a fresh pot of coffee.

"I'm not hungry just the coffee is fine."

"You really need to eat, Derek, besides, you're looking a little under the weather this morning."

"I'm fine I just need to get some rest."

Smiling she turned toward him with a glass of water in one hand and a vitamin in the other and walked over handing both to him.

"Here, take these."

"I thought these things were supposed to make me feel better. I feel worse now than when I left the hospital."

"Trust me, you'll start feeling better in a day or two. It's normal it's all a part of your recovery."

 **Home of Dave and Fran Morgan –**

Fran was startled by the ring of her cell phone. It had been nearly two hours since her meeting with Detective Costello and she was happy to see his name appear on the screen.

"Detective Costello, hello."

"Hello, Fran."

"Did you find anything?"

"Yes. I'm afraid your suspicions were correct."

"What?"

"The _vitamins,_ and I use that label loosely, is a combination of very deadly chemicals and if combined correctly, they can cause some very serious health problems including death."

"Oh my God! What about this one?"

"The intent in this combination is very clear…"

"And?"

"The intent here was to kill…and in a very cruel and painful way. Fran, your son is in grave danger and we need to get him medical help as soon as possible."

"No! We've got to do something!"

"I'm calling your local PD and having a unit sent to his home right away."

"Thank you, Detective."

 **Home of Derek Morgan –**

"Come on, take your vitamins!"

"No, I think I'm going to pass."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm serious! They're not helping me! I feel like hell!"

"I'll make a deal with you, take one today and if you're not starting to feel better tomorrow you can stop and we'll try something else."

Morgan looked at the woman in front of him still holding the glass and pill in front of him. He kept hearing his mother's voice and couldn't help but wonder if there was something to what she was saying. Savannah had taken their breakup pretty hard, but Sam had stepped into her life and seemed to take her mind off of her troubles. In fact, she seemed very happy with his wife's ex-boyfriend. He didn't want to believe that's she'd actually go through such elaborate means to hurt him.

A few minutes later, Savannah found herself back on the porch inhaling a breath of fresh air and feeling quite proud of herself. As the lock slid into place behind her she wondered what Penelope would think when she came home to find her dear husband dead. As she started her engine and pulled out of the driveway, she could hear the sound of sirens in the distance.

Fran arrived just ahead of the police and paramedics. She rushed to the front door with officers following close behind. Nervously, she fumbled with her keys finally unlocking the door and letting them inside. Her heart stopped and she froze at the sight in front of her. There he was lying unconscious on the floor in the doorway of the kitchen. She tried running to him but one of the officers held her back. She couldn't lose him…she couldn't lose him…

"Derek! Wake up, Baby Boy!"

She prayed that she wasn't too late. He'd finally found happiness; he was married with a baby on the way, this couldn't be happening…not now!

 _"Not now, God! Please don't take him now."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Potomac General Hospital – Afternoon –**

"You can't tell her!"

His voice was barely above a whisper but she saw that look in his eyes that told her he was serious. Fran had just been allowed in to see her son and he looked so small and frail in the bed. The news wasn't good yet she held onto her faltering hope that he'd beat the odds and pull through.

"She's your wife. She has a right to know."

"I don't want her to worry! Please, you have to promise not to tell her…at least until we know more."

"Derek, baby, this is serious! You heard what the doctor said; they don't know what's going on except you're getting worse and worse! If they don't find the answer soon…"

"Stop, please…ma…"

A sharp pain in his chest stopped him mid-sentence and he jerked off the bed in pain then back he plopped onto the mattress gasping for air.

"Look at you! Derek, Penelope will be devastated when she finds out we kept this from her. She'd want to be here!"

His mother was right but Penelope would be devastated either way. They'd finally gotten everything they'd ever wanted and they had a baby coming. He wanted to be a father and he wanted to be Penelope's husband. Now he stood to lose it all if the doctors couldn't find out the cause of his illness. He wanted Penelope by his side…he needed her…now.

Fran stepped into the hallway and for a moment all she could do is stare at her phone. Then with a shaky hand and tears streaming down her face she called her husband.

 **Police Department – Seattle, WA**

She'd found him! The man who'd eluded them for the last several days and now there he was staring back at her from her screen. She was almost giddy knowing that Hotch and the others were on their way to apprehend the killer of four young women. All that was left was the arrest and paperwork and then they'd be on their way home. She couldn't wait to see Derek and wrap her arms around his neck and feel his arms around her waist while he planted long sensual kisses on her lips. She felt the smile spreading across her face and her hand on her belly rubbing circles and sending happy thoughts to the child growing inside her. This was her life now it was everything she'd dreamt of and everything she needed.

Just as Dave closed the passenger side door his phone rang. He was happy to see his wife's face on the display even though it was a bad time he knew she would be happy to know that the case was drawing to an end and he'd be home soon.

"Dave..."

He heard something in her voice, it was trembling and he knew she was crying. His heart stopped and he knew something was wrong.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

Penelope was surprised to see Dave walk back into the precinct he must have forgotten something she thought as she continued to pack her bag.

"Hey, did you forget something?"

"Penelope…"

 **Rebel Electronics – Office of Sam Mendelsohn –**

Sam had just ended a conference call when Savannah barged into his office. He knew that devilish look on her face. He'd seen it a lot lately. She was up to something and that always made him nervous.

"Savannah, what are you doing here?"

Setting her purse and coat down on the couch next to the door her smiled morphed into a toothy grin.

"Well, I thought I'd take an early lunch and come by to give you an update."

"Okay...not that I don't want to see you but…"

She closed the gap between them taking a seat on the edge of his desk in front of him. He leaned back to get a better view of her long legs and the gap up her thighs that led to the pink lace panties she was wearing. She let her expensive pumps drop from her feet then slowly she began to run her foot up his inner thigh then resting it on his now growing erection.

"Savannah…"

"What is it?"

"We can't…we can't…"

Her foot began a circular motion pressing firmly until he could no longer remember what he was about to say. All reason began to slip away as he closed his eyes and surrendered to her touch.

"We're so close…"

"Yesssss…so…close…"

She chuckled as his mouth gaped open and his head began to role back and forth against the chair.

"Derek is in the hospital…poor chap isn't doing so well and Penelope and the team are still in Seattle."

"T-That's…good…news…"

"Its very good news. His dear old mother probably found him and called 9-1-1. I saw her as I was getting on the freeway. I almost shed a tear…almost." She giggled.

"You are an evil woman, Savannah Hayes…so…ohhhhh!"

She was evil and she always got what she wanted and right now she wanted Sam undressed and on top of her. His hands began to roam up and down her leg across the smooth skin of her calf then up her thigh until he could reach no further.

"Undress me!" She commanded.

He opened his eyes as she increased her pressure on him. He loved how she was so in control. The last thing he wanted to do was to keep her waiting.

"What happens when they find out he was poisoned and it was the vitamins you gave him?"

"They won't find out. It only stays in his system for twelve hours after that it can't be detected but the damage will already be done."

Obediently he undressed her first her blouse then her skirt all that was left was her bra and panties.

"If he's in the hospital how will he get the next dose?"

His head was buried in the tight space between her breasts. She loved the cute sounds of his wet kisses…and the tingle it caused between her legs.

"Don't worry…the doctors at that god-forsaken Potomac General will be so busy fixing the damage already caused…it won't matter."

"You are so confident Savannah. If this doesn't work we'll both be going to jail for the rest of our lives."

"That's where you come in, my love."

She felt the cool air on her breast as her bra joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

"I don't understand."

"Tomorrow morning on your way to work I want you to pay your friend Derek a visit."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Don't worry. He's your friend why wouldn't you be concerned for him? After all, Penelope would be happy to know that you are looking after him."

"Okay, so then what?"

She kissed him hard on the lips then grabbed his right hand and placed inside her last piece of clothing.

"See what you do to me?"

He began to smile against her mouth.

"Savannah…what do I do while I'm there?"

"You kill him…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Potomac General Hospital – Evening –**

Fran checked her watch again…then the clock on the wall as her son slept. They'd run so many tests that she wondered if he had any blood left. The lab that had run the test on Savannah's vitamins had sent over their findings and the doctors were working to find a treatment in time to save Derek. Her nerves were on edge and she couldn't help but think what would have happened had she not found him. By now her husband, Hotch and the others knew all about her suspicions and the labs confirmation that he'd been poisoned by a very sophisticated drug designed to kill him. The only satisfaction Fran had was the fact that Savannah had no idea that her plan had been discovered and even now Hotch was working on a way to catch her in her own trap. Still, as Derek lie asleep, weak and getting weaker, Fran worried because she knew that they could still lose him if an anecdote wasn't found soon.

 **Jet –**

Rossi watched Garcia as she stared blankly out of the window. She hadn't said a word since boarding and he knew that the last thing she needed right now was stress. Dave was anxious to get back home to Fran he knew that as long as Savannah was running lose his wife could also be in danger.

"He's going to pull through, you've got to believe that, Kitten."

Penelope slowly looked over at the man who'd become like a father to her over the years. She knew he meant well but she wasn't sure if he believed his own words. She was thankful that he was with her this wasn't a trip that she would have wanted to take alone.

"I can't lose him, Dave."

"You won't! You know how stubborn he is. It's going to take more than Savannah's little pills to take him down."

"I'm such a fool! How did I think Savannah and I could actually become friends after everything that's happened? Fran warned us so many times but we wouldn't listen!"

"Don't blame yourself. You want to see the best in people, that's who you are."

"And Sam…he's probably in on this whole thing!"

"Don't worry if he is then he'll go down with the Ice Princess too."

Dave gently squeezed her hand as she fought back her tears and the frightening thoughts of losing the love of her life and raising their child alone.

 **Home of Savannah Hayes –**

Sam lightly brushed his hand down her arm. He was amazed at how soundly she could sleep knowing that she was responsible for Derek being in the hospital fighting for his life. She seemed to relish in knowing that she'd caused him and Penelope so much pain. He'd loved Penelope and he assumed that they would spend the rest of their lives together. He had even bought a ring and was excited about surprising her with it on her birthday. He'd tried so hard not to make the same mistakes that Kevin had made insisting that she choose between him and her friends and her job…and Derek. In the end, he'd fallen victim to his own insecurities and demands to win at all cost.

He didn't know himself now he'd morphed from begging her to stay, to stalking her to now plotting the death of her husband. What had happened to make him break and become a mad man who found comfort and joy in the arms of a psychopathic woman scorned. But the sex was good; better than good and the fact the he'd become addicted to her and what she could do to him, what she could make him feel was sick and demented…and he didn't care…or did he? Where was the man who loved life and had hopes and dreams and enjoyed his simple uncomplicated life with a woman who had brought so much laughter and color to his life? He wasn't sure and as the woman next to him began to stir, he wasn't' sure he wanted to know.

"Hey you, what's going on in that head of yours?"

"Just thinking, that's all."

"No, no, no…leave the thinking to me, Mister!" She joked.

He smiled and planted a soft kiss on her lips. He wanted her and he had to admit to himself that he was beginning to have real feelings for this woman even though he knew she didn't have the same feelings for him.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing, Savannah? I mean we don't have to do this Derek is still alive…all we'd have to do is give them the anecdote and…"

"And what? Spend the rest of our lives in a jail cell? Do you actually think they'd let us just walk away after we gave them the formula? Come on Sam, don't be such an idiot for god's sake!"

She saw his face fall and the hurt in his eyes made her feel…well, nothing. She hadn't felt anything in a long time. She didn't have time for weak willed men, no time at all. No one was going to stop her from doing what she had to do, even Sam. She liked him maybe even loved him a little but it wasn't enough to get her to change her mind. Derek had to die it was the only way she could go on with her life. She didn't lose, ever and so nothing was going to change no matter how much the man who now shared her bed pleaded.

He saw something in her eyes that he had not let himself see before. He had been such a fool to ever think this woman could feel anything for him. She'd manipulated him in every way possible and he'd allowed it. Just like he had allowed Penelope to run their relationship. His feelings matched the look in her eyes, a look of disgust and pity. When was he going to wake up and begin to live again? Maybe it was too late for that; he'd done too much and gone too far to stop. Savannah had carefully pulled him into her twisted game seducing him and then without him knowing it she'd ambushed his heart like it was nothing but garbage. He loved her in a sick sort of way, it had to be sick but even more than that he hated her for who she was and for what he'd allowed her to turn him into.

 **Potomac General Hospital – later –**

It was nearly eleven when Penelope and Dave rushed through the hospital lobby. It was quiet with only a few staff mingling around. The receptionist directed them to the third floor intensive care unit and the two continued on to the elevators. Dave wrapped his arm around Penelope's shoulders he could tell that the closer they got to the third floor the weaker she became. He was just as worried about her and the baby as she was for Derek.

"Hang in there, Kitten. He's going to be just fine, you'll see."

Garcia shook her head as they both stepped off the elevator and headed down the hallway. She felt fresh tears welling up in her eyes as Dave increased his hold on her. Slowly Dave pushed the door open and noticed his wife curled up in a chair near the window and Derek was asleep in bed. The only noise was the sound of the monitor's occasional beep. Dave moved toward Fran as Penelope made her way to her husband. Just as she leaned down to kiss him his eyes opened and a small weak smile appeared on his face.

"Baby Girl…" He whispered drowsily.

"Hey Handsome. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, just tired."

"Don't lie to me, Derek Morgan!"

"Baby, don't worry about me, I'm going to be fine."

He reached for her hand and as Fran opened her eyes she was relieved that they'd both made it. Dave planted a kiss on his wife's lips while they both watched Derek and Penelope.

"How's he doing?"

"Not good. The doctors are doing all they can to find an anecdote but he's getting weaker."

Dave leaned down and wiped a tear from her eye. He felt helpless and he knew losing her son would devastate her.

"Hotch and the others will be here soon and we've already placed a guard outside of the room."

"Yes, he's been checking on us every hour." Then, "What am I going to do if I lose him, Dave?"

Morgan pulled Garcia's hand toward his lips; it took all the strength he had. He tried desperately to be strong for her but he felt himself slipping away. He needed to tell her how much he loved her and wanted her to be strong for herself and their baby but he didn't know where to begin.

"How's are little munchkin?"

She smiled and placed her other hand on her stomach.

"He or she is just fine…we need you Derek! You've got to fight this! Don't let Savannah win! Please, you can't leave me, you can't leave us!"

His eyelids were getting heavier and he was so tired…so tired. All he wanted to do was sleep…

"Pen…el…ope…I lo…"

Then the sounds of the monitor humming…that long…continuous…heart- shattering…dream destroying…hum…pierced the heavy quietness of the room as the announcement was heard overhead…

"CODE BLUE!"


	12. Chapter 12

Fran and Penelope clung to each other as if their very lives depended on it. Dave paced the floor outside of Derek's room while doctors and other hospital staff surrounded the bed talking frantically and working feverishly. The monotone beep of the monitor still hummed as the doctor in charge yelled, "Clear" for the third time. Dave looked back at the two women clinging to each other and rocking and crying not caring about anything else except the man lying in the bed twenty feet away. Dave wanted to call the others but he was afraid to move from the small path that he'd created with his constant pacing.

"CLEAR"

Damn! Damn! Damn! This wasn't happening he was fine last week and he was young and happy and expecting a baby with the woman of his dreams. He needed more time, more time to live and enjoy being happy… happiness had been a precious thing to all of them and an illusive beast but he'd managed to grab a piece of it. Dave understood the price that they had all paid to do what they did everyday and he also knew that all of them deserved to be happy…not this, not being a victim to the evil they fought everyday.

Then beep…beep…beep. It was the sound that he'd beat the odds. He was back among the living even if for a little while longer. Dave glanced over at his wife feeling giddy as their eyes met acknowledging the sound of life. Such a sweet sound, He hadn't realized how a little high pitched annoying sound could sound so much like heaven.

Fran and Penelope stood and joined the doctors as they wearily met them in the hallway.

"He won this round."

Fran, Penelope and Dave's sighs resonated like a choral response as the doctors warned them about being too optimistic. Things were still perilous and time was not on their side.

"We've put him in a medically induced coma. His body is shutting down too fast for us to stay on top of. "

"So now what?"

Penelope's voice was weak and trembling as she held onto Fran's arm.

"We keep working to find an antidote. I'm afraid if we don't find something soon he'll be too weak for it to matter."

"NO! He has to be okay! My son…he can't die…"

Dave wrapped his arm around Fran's shoulders and pulled her close. He didn't know what to say or do. This would destroy her. This was a loss that would shred her into a million pieces.

"Can we see him?" Penelope asked.

"Yes. Just give the nurses a few more minutes and you can go in."

 **Home of Savannah Hayes – Morning –**

She'd gotten up showered, dressed and left without so much as a goodbye. He pretended to be asleep as she started her day without him. He heard her brewing coffee downstairs then a few minutes later he heard the door closing.

The morning hadn't changed how he felt about what they were doing. This wasn't him and no matter how much he felt justified this was wrong. Savannah had made it all seem so easy and she'd distracted him with sex. Even now he knew that if she were there he wouldn't hesitate to screw her brains out.

It was getting late and checking his watch he dragged himself out of her bed toward the shower. It was then that he saw her note on the dresser telling him that she had been called in early to replace a sick colleague. He felt a twinge of remorse for thinking that she had been thoughtless.

His thoughts and feelings of guilt had caused him to linger longer than he should have and now he was running late rummaging through drawers to find a stray pair of briefs that he'd left on a previous visit. Drawer after drawer he searched filled with lace and silk…nothing was his. There was absolutely no sign in her home that he was a part of her life…no shirts, no pants and no briefs…nothing!

He refused to acknowledge the truth he couldn't admit that he'd been nothing but a pitiful horny fool. His hands searched and searched wading through every garment until he found it. His fingers wrapped around the small clear vial he held it up to the light catching his reflection in the mirror. He nearly dropped the small shining container it was as if a stranger was looking back at him watching him maniacally searching for what he knew he would not find. He froze for several seconds staring and for a moment he almost saw a smirk appear on the face staring back at him. He'd gone utterly mad. Then for a brief moment he experienced a millisecond of clarity and he knew what he had to do.

Savannah had grown tired of pretending that Sam would do; he wouldn't. The only thing that would make her happy was seeing Derek's cold body lying in a casket. She didn't have time to waste on a weak pathetic creature like the man she'd left sleeping in her bed. So, as she drove toward Bethesda Memorial, she shook off any previous notions of spending her future with Sam. He was becoming a liability and he'd shown her with his doubts that he wasn't up to the mission that drove her now. She wasn't kidding herself anymore there was no future for the two of them. Derek was the only man she'd wanted for the long haul and he'd chosen Penelope Garcia. Of all the women she imagined him with he chose the blonde tech geek. It didn't matter now things were going to work out and in a few days, Derek Morgan, the love of her life would be dead and no one would ever suspect the true reason behind his death.

 **Potomac General-**

She hadn't left his side. The others, Fran, Dave…her friends had all been unsuccessful in convincing her to go home and get some rest. Her eyes were heavy with sleep and she'd managed to drift off a few times resting her head on the bed next to his arm. That was all she needed for now; that and the steady beat of the monitors and wheezing of the respirator confirming that he had not left her…yet.

Dave had insisted that she go home with him. She was distraught but she knew he was right and at the moment she didn't want to be in charge. So, leaning on her husband, Fran had gone home to shower and to rest. She hadn't slept much and Dave had held her in his arms while she tossed and turned and kept them both awake. She was back now rushing through the doors with Dave close behind. She knew that she'd find her daughter-in-law next to Derek and it increased her concern. Lack of sleep and stress was not good for her or the baby. She slowly pushed the door open and the sight of the dozing Penelope confirmed her suspicions.

Hotch had met Savannah only a few times before. Morgan had not brought her around the rest of them often which he'd always thought was odd but he never questioned him about it. He had had his suspicions but they'd agreed years ago not to profile each other. It had been the same for Sam. Penelope spoke of him often however Hotch and the rest of the team had only seen him a few times in passing. Now somehow Savannah and Sam had formed an unholy alliance for the sole purpose of getting revenge against their former lovers.

Hotch wasn't allowed to participate in the case and he understood the rules but he'd kept his nose close to what was going on. The detective heading the case was a friend who owed him a favor. The facts of the case especially Morgan's last day at home were shocking. Apparently, his mother's warning had gotten through at least enough to have both helped and hurt him. Investigators had found one of Savannah's vitamins on the table next to a plate of half-eaten food. Hotch could only assume that Morgan had refused to take the vitamin and set the capsule on the table. The investigators had also found residue of an unknown substance at the bottom of an empty coffee cup that was also on the table near the plate. She had been determined to say the least and if he would not take the pill willingly then she would use other methods.

Hotch expected Savannah to strike again or at least he expected her to check on her handiwork and even interject herself into the case. That was common with many criminals. It seemed surreal to refer to her as such but that's what she and possibly Sam were now, criminals. His trap was set and he'd given the rest of the team their orders. Now all they had to do was wait. Moments later, Sam walked through the hospital doors.

 **Afternoon –**

She hadn't heard a peep from Sam and she had to admit that she was a little concerned. He'd been showing signs of cracking recently and perhaps he'd changed his mind. She'd instructed him to pay Derek a visit on his way to work whether he'd done as he was told had yet to be seen. For the third time she tried reaching him on the phone and again her call went straight to voicemail.

Confidently, Savannah stepped off the elevator and headed toward the intensive care unit. She thought nothing of seeing Derek's team mingling around the hall way and the waiting room nearby. All of them looked shell shocked and for that she felt a twinge of joy. She was so close to a win and the thought of them all getting the news of his death made her momentarily giddy. Everyone had been friendly enough in their greetings of each other but not much was said beyond that…then once again a familiar announcement was heard overhead that sent chills down their spines.

"CODE BLUE!"

The hallway was flooded with medical staff as they rushed towards Morgan's room. Penelope, Fran and Dave were pushed forcefully from the room with the door closed swiftly behind them. They were such a family, Savannah thought as she watched them crying and holding onto each other for dear life. She envied their connection and the love they openly shared with each other. She tried to pretend that it didn't matter, that she wasn't jealous. She wanted to believe that in the end she would be the one who'd truly won…but it didn't work.

After what seemed like hours the noise and commotion in the room ceased and those standing in the hall way held their breaths as the doctor came out of the room. They saw no hope in his eyes, nothing but dread as he slowly approached them. Penelope had already begun to shake her head and muttering the word, 'no,' over and over again.

"Doctor?" Hotch began.

"I'm very sorry…"

"NO!"

"We did everything we could…"

"PLEASE!"

"He was too far gone… I'm sorry but we lost him."

Now Savannah could breathe. Now she could begin living again. Now she had finally won!


	13. Chapter 13

"Where have you been? I've been trying to reach you all day!"

Savannah slammed the door as she entered the house in a huff. Sam took another sip of his beer before answering her. He wasn't in the mood for her tantrums.

"You're the one that wanted me to go by the hospital this morning and I do have to work for a living!"

She joined him on the couch while yanking the beer from his hand and setting it roughly on the table in front of them.

"So did you see Morgan? Did you do what I told you to do?"

"He's dead isn't he?"

"Yes he is!" She began. "I had to stand around pretending to be upset when all I wanted to do was shout hallelujah to the roof top!"

Her eyes searched the seemingly troubled man for some sort of satisfactory response.

"I'm sure that was tough for you."

She didn't like his sarcastic tone one bit.

"That's an understatement."

Then for a few seconds it was silence between them as she settled comfortably on the couch.

"How was Penelope?"

"Why? You still have a thing for her don't you?" She smirked.

He looked away from Savannah. He didn't want to upset her, not yet anyway.

"Unlike you my dear, I'm over my ex."

"Are you sure because it's too late to undo what you've done!"

"What I've done? This was all your idea, Savannah, not mine!"

"Of course it was my idea! You wanted him dead just like I did. It's a little late to have a conscience now, lover!"

Then she began doing what she always did. She wanted to distract him from thinking and so she began peppering his neck with light kisses moving to the side of his face then his lips. For the next several minutes the two passionately exchanged heated kisses moaning and sighing against each other's mouths. As her hands roamed from his face to his shoulders and then his chest he abruptly ended things suddenly grabbing her wrists in his hands.

"STOP!"

"What's wrong? Since when do you not want me? I know just how to take your worries away, Sam."

"Savannah, please. You know I can't resist you but today was a little much. I need a minute to clear my head."

She smiled a wicked smile and began kissing him again.

"I know just what your head needs and I know how to clear it right up."

He felt her hand on his now growing erection. Her firm grip and her even rubbing motions sent his head flying back against the wall with a thud. It felt so good…it always felt good and she was right she knew just what he needed.

"Now tell me how your visit with Derek went today?"

He nodded as he tried in vain to clear the stars from his eyes.

 **Potomac General Hospital –**

Fran and Penelope were the only ones left at the hospital. The others were gone; they had work to do. Both women stayed close to each other, still trying to make sense of the last few hours and the last several days that had brought them to this moment. None of it made sense Penelope absentmindedly rubbed circles around her stomach. There were no visual signs yet but she felt some sort of comfort in knowing that a part of him was growing inside of her.

He'd been so happy as the both of them looked at the test stick shaking in her hand changing colors before their eyes. It was one of the rare times she had seen him cry. They'd sat and daydreamed for hours planning their lives and sharing the hopes for the family that they were starting together. Both of them had made the decision to be truthful and claim the love they had for each other. She loved him more than she thought it possible to love another person and he had successfully convinced her that she was his choice filling each day of her life with tangible proof of his love.

Fran watched breathing a sigh of relief thankful that what could have happened didn't. Her son, still alive breathing with the help of a respirator had no idea what had transpired only minutes before. She was thankful that God saw fit to spare his life again. The doctors had expressed over and over how her actions had ultimately saved his life. Timing had been crucial and with Savannah finding a way to force the last vitamin on him and in double portions had greatly jeopardized their timetable. Even though she hated the man that had participated in the conspiracy against her son, she again was thankful; thankful that he'd rediscovered his conscience and handed over the antidote in time to give Derek a fighting chance. Now it was a waiting game.

 **Home of Savannah Hayes –**

She was on her knees now positioned between his legs. He was delirious but he had to maintain his calm and his sanity. In the distance he could hear the sound of his belt buckle hanging and clanging free while she slowly pulled the zipper of his pants down. He knew it would be the last time for them it was over all of it was over.

"Wait!" He panted.

She looked up from his swollen briefs. He'd never seemed so reluctant before.

"What's wrong?"

"Tell me."

"Tell you what, lover?"

"Was it worth it? What we've done? Was it worth a man's life?"

She ran her index finger over the white cloth covering his massive bulge and looked up into his troubled face. Now was an odd time to be so deep in emotion but she felt she owed him an answer at the least.

"It was more than worth it, Sam." She began. "But do you really want to talk about that now?"

"Do you still love him?"

"Love? Sam, he's dead now. I gave that man my heart and he threw it back in my face and married…Penelope for god's sake!"

She saw the flash of anger in his eyes and she regretted her words. She still needed him at least for a few more minutes.

"And I loved Penelope…but…"

"But what?"

"I can't believe I've become this…this…pathetic monster!"

"Listen to me, Sam. If it makes you feel better all you did was remained silent and watched. I did it all! I'm the one who found my old friend from med school and blackmailed him into creating my magic vitamin! I'm the one who made sure Derek took the vitamin every day! In fact, he actually refused to take it yesterday, so I slipped a double dose in his coffee! Poor sap never saw it coming!"

"But what about this morning? I killed him this morning!"

"Baby, he was already dead! He may have been breathing but he was going to die no matter what you did! I had the antidote, ME! Frankly, I'm surprised you had the nerve to step foot in that hospital!"

"Savannah, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that my plan was flawless! Besides, do you actually think I'd leave the most important part of my plan to you? Please!"

Sam pushed her hand off of him and began closing his pants. She actually looked puzzled by his rejection.

"What are you doing? Little Sammy looks like he still needs me." She teased.

"Well Big _Sammy_ doesn't!"

Still confident she smiled as if she were mocking him. Slowly she stood, unmoved by his sudden bout of conscience. He stood and began to straighten his clothes, zipping his pants and fastening his buckle. She watched him closely…then she saw it, the thin black wire dangling from under his shirt. Her eyes widened as she approached him.

"Sam?"

He followed her glance to the wire, unconsciously his hand reached for it as if to conceal it from her view.

"What is that?"

He didn't answer he took one step backward.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is!"

"Savannah, you're an evil, despicable and conniving Bitch!"

"And I'm fucking good at it!"

"I can't do this anymore! It's wrong and it's sick!"

"You weren't saying that when I had my lips wrapped around your…"

"Stop! Just Stop!"

"If I go down Sam, so are you! We'll both spend the rest of our lives in jail!"

"Yeah I know."

"You double-crossing hypocrite! I can't believe you turned on me! Why?"

She turned her back on him and reached for her purse as if suddenly in a hurry to leave the room. He watched her in silence. It was the first time he'd seen her panic. Then as if she'd instantly managed to regain her composure she slowly turned to face him again.

He saw the gun aimed at his heart and his jaw dropped. They had promised to keep him safe if he agreed to help them catch her. But here he stood unarmed and defenseless. Savannah had only moments ago been ready to send him over the edge in ecstasy now here she was holding a gun ready to end his life, another reminder that he'd been an utter fool.

 **Van –**

"We've got enough!"

Hotch removed his headset and handed it to the tech next to him then slid the side door open.

"I'm going to need a minute to get the visual of Savannah and Sam's sexual escapade out of my mind!" Rossi moaned.

"Well, Sam may not have a minute. Let's go."

Hotch sent Reid and JJ around the back of the house he and Rossi moved quickly to the front door.

 **Inside –**

"Savannah, please think about what you're doing!"

"I have no choice! You betrayed me just like Derek betrayed me! WHY DO MEN ALWAYS BETRAY ME?"

The cracking booming sound of the door being kicked in interrupted her temper tantrum.

"Savannah Hayes you're under arrest! Drop the gun!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Potomac General Hospital – Evening**

Once again Penelope and Fran found themselves out in the waiting room. This time it wasn't because of an emergency. The doctor had insisted they step out while he examined his patient. It had been six hours since they'd administered the antidote and he was hoping for some signs of improvement. Fran wanted to be hopeful but as a nurse herself she knew the odds and she knew that his chances were fifty-fifty at best. Still, more than that she knew her son and she knew how stubborn and strong he was; fifty-fifty odds were more than enough for him to pull through.

Penelope refused to give up and so she paced the floor of the small waiting room not because she was hopeless but because she wanted to believe that she'd be taking her husband home soon so that they could prepare for Christmas in a few weeks. She'd gotten the call that both Sam and Savannah were in custody and for that she was relieved. She had been foolish to trust the two and for that she'd always blame herself for what happened. Still she was able to grab a little satisfaction in knowing that Savannah and Sam would rot in jail where they belonged.

Hotch, Rossi, JJ and Reid arrived and joined the two just before the doctor entered the waiting room. The group surrounded the man waiting on a progress report.

"It's working!"

The gasps of the group stopped him momentarily as he smiled at the faces surrounding him.

"He's weak but that's understandable considering what he's been through. Mrs. Rossi again I must tell you that if you had not been concerned and took the steps to have those vitamins analyzed your son would be dead by now."

Dave pulled his wife to him as he wrapped a strong arm around her waist.

"Thank you doctor." She said weakly.

"You're quite welcome."

"Can we see him doctor?"

Penelope hadn't said a word since the doctor came out until now…nor had she breathed. But now she could and she felt almost light-headed and giddy as she nearly ran into the doctor before he could respond to her question, which drew a relieved chuckle from the others.

"Yes, by all means."

The doctor smiled again as he watched her breeze by. Hotch and Rossi shook the man's hand and followed quickly behind.

She wanted to run and jump on the bed with him but she decided against it. He was awake and the breathing tube had been removed. He looked tired even though he'd been in a virtual state of sleep for almost twenty-four hours. He struggled to lift his hand beckoning her to come closer and she complied willingly. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed she leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. He brought his hands to her face lightly running them down her cheeks to wipe the tears away.

"Hello Handsome."

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better now that you're here."

"Where else would I be, My Love?"

He smiled and looked deeply into her eyes. He saw her love for him and the worry. It broke his heart because he knew she'd worried and put her health in jeopardy by not sleeping and eating. No one had to tell him all of this; he knew her better than anyone.

"How's the little one?"

His hands moved to her stomach and she followed placing hers on his.

"Just fine. Just fine."

Then the door opened and his mother followed by his friends flooded the room. All of them even Hotch and Rossi had remnants of red eyes and tears. He pretended not to see and he silently promised himself never to mention it. JJ moved to the other side of his bed and kissed him on the forehead.

"You're looking a lot better."

"Thanks, JJ. I feel better."

"Yeah you had us worried."

"You're not getting rid of me that easy, Pretty Boy."

Reid fidgeted as a nervous smile crossed his face like always when Morgan would call him that.

"So tell me what happened."

 **Quantico Police Department – Later –**

Both Savannah and Sam sat alone in separate cells. They'd both been booked on charges of attempted murder and were due to be arraigned in the morning. She'd been so sure of herself and in her mind her plan to kill Derek and make Penelope a widow was fool proof. She'd blackmailed a friend from medical school and he had designed a drug that would kill Derek slowly and painfully in a week. Sam her hopeless lover had agreed to join her in the twisted plan and so after a nasty breakup, months and months of pouting and planning everything was set. She had no idea what had gone wrong.

She hated orange. She despised the ugly orange jumpsuit she was forced to change into after her arrest. But here she was stripped of her designer suit, shoes and handbag. Sam no doubt was dressed in a matching one as he too sat in the men's section of the county jail. By now the doctors had given Derek the antidote thanks to her horny lover. Her only regret was that she hadn't slipped him a few of the vitamins before the Calvary burst through her door. She had nothing to look forward to now but a long life in prison. Derek and Penelope would be free to have a life together and raise their baby and…be happy. Somehow it didn't seem right and she wasn't ready to give up not yet.

A smile crept across her face. She hadn't had much to smile about since her arrest but she always had a backup plan. Her mother had taught her that as a child and she still remembered. _"Never put all your eggs in one basket."_ Her mother was a wise woman and she'd passed down her wisdom to her only child. She wasn't done with Morgan or Garcia not yet. No matter how long it took she'd pay them both back for what they had done to her. Her life was ruined because of them and they had to pay. As a matter of fact, Sam would pay too for betraying her. After all she'd done for him…and to him, he'd turned her in like two-dollar lottery ticket. His days were numbered. She had no place in her life for a backstabbing wimp.

Savannah looked around her small dingy cell then running her hand across the thin wool blanket that covered the worn mattress she smiled again. Things could have been worse, she thought. Perhaps before it was all over it would be but for now she was ready to put her next plan into motion. By now, Derek, Penelope and the others were comfortable in believing that they'd won. But they were wrong, all of them. She still had a phone call and she knew just who to call.

 _"Sleep well, my love…this isn't over! No, it's not over at all! I'm just getting started!"_

And with that she began to bang on her cell causing a raucous and demanding to be heard.

"I WANT MY PHONE CALL AND I WANT IT NOW!"

 **Potomac General Hospital – Later –**

Fran, Dave and the rest of their crew had said goodnight leaving Penelope and Derek alone. He was exhausted and he was fighting to stay awake. Happy with his last set of tests, the doctors had promised to discharge him tomorrow morning. Of course he had to promise to take it easy for a few days but he was happy to know that he didn't have to stay there much longer. The room was quiet and the two lay in his bed wrapped tightly in each other's arms.

"Sleep my love. I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't want to miss a moment with you. Not after nearly…"

"Shh…"

She pulled away slightly placing her index finger on his lips.

"I don't want to talk about that, Handsome."

He pulled her tighter as she laid her head on his chest.

"Baby Girl, I'm so sorry for bringing Savannah into our lives; I should have known better than to think she'd changed and was capable of being just friends. She was good and I believed her."

"We all believed her. I believed her too and Sam! Both of them are sick!"

He kissed the top of her head as his eyes slowly began to win the battle.

"We know how to pick them don't we?" She chuckled against him.

"Yeah I guess we do. It's over now, Baby Girl and we're going to put it behind us. Can we do that?"

"We can do that. Now you, my amazingly handsome and sexy husband, get some sleep I've got plans for you when I get you home and you'll need all of your strength."

"I'm looking forward to that, Sweetness!"

With that the two fell into a deep comfortable sleep unaware that it wasn't over not by a long shot and before the New Year their lives would once again be in peril.


	15. Chapter 15

**Home of Derek and Penelope Morgan – Afternoon –**

It was good to be home. Even as he settled onto the couch at his wife's insistence he wanted nothing more than to erase the past few days and pretend that Savannah and Sam hadn't tried to take him away from his family. He watched as Penelope nervously flitted around the house making sure he was comfortable and had everything he needed. He was worried about her. She felt guilty for believing that Sam was her friend. The truth was that they both had been fooled by their former lovers, wanting to believe the best in people. He silently made a promise to keep an eye on his wife this wasn't her fault; none of it and he would make sure she believed that if it was the last thing he did.

"How about a cup of coffee, Hot Stuff?"

He gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. She took the seat next to him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You need to rest, Baby Girl."

"But…"

"No, _'buts'_! I know you haven't eaten or rested properly since all this happened."

"Derek you just got home I just want to make sure you're taken care of."

"Baby, I'm fine. The doctors said the poison is completely out of my system and I can go back to work on Monday."

She wouldn't look at him. Her focus remained on her hands that were fiddling with the loose fringe on the comforter that was on his lap. He knew that she was fighting the tears that were flooding her eyes. He placed his index finger on her jawline and turned her head to face him.

"This is not your fault, you hear me?"

Slowly she raised her head to meet his stare.

"Derek, I was such a fool! That Bitch used me to hurt you! I was the one giving you those pills! Making you take them even when you didn't want to! Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Shh…this…is…not…your…fault! I don't blame you. There was no way either of us could have known what she was up to! Baby, if you keep blaming yourself then Savannah and Sam win! That was also a part of her plan. She wanted me dead and you to feel guilty. Please don't give her that."

She shook her head. He wasn't sure if she was ready to let it go but he was determined to be patient until she did. He placed a hand on her stomach and began rubbing small feather-like circles on it. She smiled while she watched. The next several minutes were spent in comfortable silence until he drifted off to sleep. Penelope slowly pulled out of his embrace stood grabbing the comforter on his lap and spreading it across his body. Then she leaned down planting a soft kiss on his forehead and tipped out of the room.

 **Home of Dave and Fran Rossi –**

Dave found his wife cooking as if her life depended on it. It was a habit of hers whenever she was nervous or worried. It had lead to many wonderful meals but it was always enough to feed two armies. He stepped into the kitchen and kissed her lightly on the cheek, which caused her to jump. She was so focused on the lasagna in front of her that she didn't hear him come in. She didn't see his concerned frown as he stood behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Bella, it's over now you realize that don't you?"

She kept working with the lasagna not responding to his question.

"Talk to me. What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

Then she stopped placing the wooden spoon down on the counter next to the casserole. Inhaling then exhaling she finally turned in his arms. She'd been crying he could see the red tinged sign around her eyes and nose.

"Listen to me. Derek is fine. He's fine, okay?"

She shook her head before laying her head on his chest.

"That was too close, Dave. Too close."

"You saved your son's life, Fran. If you hadn't trusted your gut he'd be dead right now and you would never forgive yourself. He's still alive because of you!"

He could feel her nodding against his chest as he pulled her closer.

"I love you David Rossi."

"I love you Fran Rossi."

 **Home of Derek and Penelope Morgan –**

Penelope's cell rang just as she was stepping into the kitchen. Quickly she answered it not wanting to wake up Derek. She smiled and shook her head at the name on the screen.

"Boss Man! Calling to check up on our patient."

"Yes. How is he?"

"Well right now he's asleep. I'm hoping he behaves and does what the doctors told him to do."

"We are talking about Morgan, right?"

"Point taken." She chuckled.

"If you two need anything please don't hesitate to call. Cruz has actually given the team the rest of the week off so we'll all return to work on Monday."

"Really? Maybe everyone can come here for a get-together on Saturday."

"Works for me and I'm sure everyone else as well."

"Well good. I'll talk to Derek and set a time and get back to you."

"Sounds good."

Just as her boss was about to hang up…

"Hotch?"

"Yeah, what is it Garcia?"

"I need a favor."

 **Quantico Women's Detention Facility – Later –**

Penelope took a deep breath as she cleared security. She was happy to see Hotch who'd arrived moments before her. She rushed over to him and nervously met his stern glare.

"Are you sure about this, Penelope?"

"Y-Y-Yes, I'm sure."

"Does Morgan know you're here?"

"Yes…"

She blinked guiltily as he frowned at her. He didn't believe her.

"Well, sort of…I left him a note saying I had to run an errand, okay?"

"Penelopeeee…we both know that Derek would not approve of you being here."

"Well he was asleep and I didn't want to wake him."

Hotch knew that World War III was surely going to break out once his short-tempered agent found out about her, "errand." He rubbed his face and then looked back at her.

"Okay. I don't agree with you on this, but I'm not about to let you do this alone; you'll both be separated by a glass window and a guard on each side. The moment things get crazy, I'm pulling you out, understand?"

"I understand. Let's do this I'm ready."

Shaking his head he motioned her through the door that led to the visiting section of the center. Hotch waited in the adjoining room in full view of the area where the two women would sit on opposite sides of a thick glass partition. He knew he probably should have denied her request but perhaps this is what she needed in order to move on.

"Well Penelope! What a surprise! How's Derek?"

Penelope despised the wide grin on the woman's face and she'd give anything to have the chance to wrap her hands around her skinny neck and squeeze the life from her anorexic body.

"He's fine! No actually, he's more than fine."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Oh well maybe next time."

"There won't be a next time, Savannah!"

The woman in orange chuckled as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"Don't be so sure, Penelope."

"You don't get it do you? You lost! You and Sam, both of you…lost! You're going to spend the rest of your lives behind bars while Derek and I and our family live in peace!"

"Penelope, Penelope, Penelope…don't you know this isn't over? Do you actually think that some prison cell is going to keep me from making sure you two pay for what you've done to me?"

"Savannah, maybe you'll get some help while you're here. Derek picked me! Me! Get over it!"

Savannah chuckled again. Penelope couldn't help but notice her confidence. It was unnerving. She sounded like a person with a secret that no one knew about but her. Surely, she couldn't hurt them not from prison, could she? Hotch was right, she shouldn't have come.

"Listen to me, Bitch and listen good! If you so much as think about making a move against my family I'll personally find a way to get back here and kill you!"

"OOOOHHHH! I'm scared! Penelope, you couldn't hurt a tick! Stop with the tough girl games, please, you're boring me!"

"I thought you and Sam were our friends but you both are just two sick, losers so wrapped up in other people's lives that you can't get one of your own!"

"Your life is my life, Penelope! It's you _and_ your 'Hot Stuff' that will be the losers in the end. So, if I were you, I'd go on back home and take care of hubby. I'm sure he's missing you by now."

Penelope's face was beet-red with anger now as she felt her breathing increase. The knock against the window behind her was her signal that the visit was over. So before her boss burst through the door, she stood looking down on Savannah.

"How does it feel knowing that in eight months Derek and I will be the proud parents of a baby? I'm sure you had dreams of having Derek's baby didn't you Savannah? Well, too bad because it will never happen! No matter what you say you will never beat us! Never!"

Then she turned without another word and headed to the door. Just as her hand reached the knob…

"Don't get comfortable, Penelope. That little white picket fence that you and Derek have built around your make-believe world won't protect you! No one, not even Hotch, and the others, will be able to protect you! I'm not done with you! Not by a long shot!"

"Shut up, Savannah!"

Penelope quickly rushed from the room not giving her enemy another chance to speak. The sick arrogant grin would haunt her for quite a while and she knew it. Savannah chuckled and shook her head as the door slammed shut.

 _"Oh, dear Penelope…I'm not done…I'm far from being done and by the New Year I will destroy your life! Enjoy your holidays…they'll be your last!"_


	16. Chapter 16

It had been two weeks since the incident with Savannah and Sam and things had been relatively quiet. The team had closed two cases and now with Christmas only a week away, Penelope had begun to think Savannah's threats were just that, threats. The two of them never discussed what had happened and neither one had addressed the guilt they felt at their foolish belief that their exes could become friends without any problems. She wanted to think that it was over, really over but after nearly losing her husband in a bizarre plot to kill him, Penelope wasn't quite ready to totally relax and let it go.

Derek took an extra look around as he untied the over sized tree from his truck. He didn't want to let on that he was still concerned about what had happened a couple of weeks ago. He knew how easily his wife worried and with her being pregnant he didn't want to add to her stress. He took nothing for granted, made no assumptions when it came to a possible threat against his family and had taken extra provisions in security to protect them. He felt justified in holding on to his trust issues secretly wanting to shout, _I told you so,_ in the face of everyone who'd dared to challenge him on his issues. For now, he was determined to push it all aside to give his wife the best Christmas of her life and so when he saw the tree, the ridiculously large tree he knew he had to have it. Even though he'd never admit it the tree was sort of a, _fuck you,_ to Savannah and her lame ass, partner in crime, Sam.

"Derek James Morgan! What on Earth is that?" She yelled.

Shaking her head in disbelief as he struggled with the massive tree, she quickly stepped out of the way of the green avalanche speeding at a snail's pace through her front door. Clutching her imaginary pearls, one hand flew to her chest and the other to her mouth stifling a laugh as her husband; the man of her dreams pulled the behemoth successfully through the door.

"Merry Christmas, Baby Girl!" He huffed out of breath.

Brushing his hands together, chest out and with a silly playful grin on his face he planted a kiss on her lips. She loved it when he let the little boy in him come out; she'd seen it less and less lately. Here he was dusty and sweaty but proud that he'd successfully found their tree and hours later after a little trimming and chopping he had it standing in the corner of their living room ready for her special touch with the large assortment of ornaments she'd collected over the years.

As he rushed to the garage for the rest of the decorations Penelope but on a pot of coffee and started preparing an early lunch for the two of them; she was happy that she hadn't had to struggle with morning sickness because she was always hungry. Today she had a taste for tuna melt sandwiches and fries not her husband's favorite but he'd been so kind in adjusting to her cravings. She felt his arms wrap around her waist as she reached for a can of tuna from the cabinet above her head.

"Uh, uh, princess…what did I tell you about that? If you need anything that's above your head, I'll get it for you." He chastised.

"Derek, I'm not an invalid. I can get a can of tuna from the cabinet!"

" My Auntie Vonne says that if you're pregnant you're not supposed to reach up like that because it could wrap the umbilical cord around the baby's neck."

Turning and facing him it was hard to be mad at him. He was so protective, over-protective especially now that she was pregnant. It was sweet now but she could see that the next seven and a half months would test her desire to strangle him and hide the body in the backyard.

"Sweetie, love bug, the baby doesn't even have a neck yet it's just a little…"

She motioned with her hands as if molding a lump of dough.

"But my Auntie V…" He interrupted.

"Your Auntie Vonne believes every old wife's tale known to man. Heck she probably created most of them! Derek, honey, I promise this won't hurt the baby."

He quickly grabbed the can and placed it on the counter, kissed her on the cheek and released her. She saw the victorious glint in his eyes confident that he'd saved her life yet again and the life of their unborn child.

"I'm making lunch and you are banished from the kitchen until I'm finished!"

"I think I should stay in case you need me…you know to reach something again?"

There was that grin again. She shook her head and pushed him toward the door.

"Out!"

"But…"

"Out!"

 **Quantico Women's Detention Facility –**

"I'm very disappointed!"

Savannah eyed the well-dressed man sitting across from her. It had been two weeks and other than Penelope, Clovis Burns, her attorney had been her only visitor. He'd come highly recommended yet as each day passed she became less and less confident in his abilities. He'd delivered on none of his promises, one of which was her freedom while waiting for her trial. Here she was still behind bars in this god-forsaken place wearing the same orange jumpsuit they'd issued her shortly after her arrest.

"It's the holiday season, Ms. Hayes. Things tend to slow down. Making sure you and the rest of your roommates are happy are not high on any judges priority list." He drawled.

His voice flowed like molasses as he eyed her up and down licking his lips as a small lascivious grin stretched across his face.

"Is it true that you and your accomplice used to have sex while you were planning the victim's murder?" He continue chuckling at her expense.

"You sound like a damn public defender! I'm disappointed counselor!"

"Don't be; if you do half the things to me that you did to Sam, I'll guarantee you an acquittal." He teased.

"You deliver on that promise Counselor and I'll make sure you're a very happy man after I'm free."

The man smiled and licked his lips. He believed in winning. His success had garnered him many rewards and the woman sitting across from him was definitely worth working hard for, literally.

For the next several minutes their conversation was all business as they discussed her case and his strategy to win her freedom. Clovis gathered his paperwork neatly and returned them to his expensive alligator valise and stood to leave. She watched him carefully as he adjusted his clothes and buttoned his jacket. As he was about to beckon for the guard to open the door he turned to face her again.

"Boyd wanted me to let you know that every thing is set."

She nodded and renewed her smile.

"New Years Eve is going to be one the happy couple will never forget. He added."

"Really? How so?"

"Let's just say that the old year will go out with a bang!"


	17. Chapter 17

It was Penelope's idea that had started their new holiday tradition. Three years ago she'd suggested they all get together for a tree-trimming caravan, visiting each other's houses in a pre-determined order and then ending up at the home of the year's designated host. This year Derek and Penelope would host the team as the final stop. She'd over done it and she knew that but she loved having her family over for the holidays. The counters were covered with food as she sifted through the ingredients for dinner.

Derek shook his head as he carried in the last box of ornaments. He knew how much she loved Christmas and as he surveyed the kitchen he knew they were in for a feast. There was more than enough but he knew it was just a matter of time before his wife would send him to the store for more.

"Baby…"

"I know, I know you need something from the store, right?"

She smiled as she closed the small gap that separated them. Wrapping her arms around his neck she looked up at him with her fake puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, please?"

"No problem, Baby Girl. Just let me take a shower and I'll go for you…under one condition."

"What's that, My Love?"

"No reaching or climbing on step stools or ladders while I'm gone."

"I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing."

He looked down frowning at the nerve of his beautiful wife. He saw her smirk and he tried his darnedest not to show his as he planted a quick kiss on her lips. She released him and patted him on his butt as he left the room. Damn, she loved that man and he was going to drive her bonkers for the next seven and a half months…she knew it, she knew it, she knew it!

 **Home of Derek and Penelope Morgan – Evening –**

Boyd had followed the group around town for nearly three hours and he was cold and bored stiff. He hated this part of his job but attention to detail made him good at what he did. He loved his job and he loved the money but the surveillance and the tying up of little loose ends left something to be desired. He prided himself on being the best demanding top dollar for his services, money that his clients had no problem forking over. Savannah was one of his most eager customers demanding a tight deadline and insisting on perfection. He had no problem with that and he had no problem with ending the lives of his next targets. He knew the woman was pregnant but it didn't matter he couldn't afford to care about such things.

He knew this was the last stop for the partyers; they'd already spent time at each house except this one the large ranch style on the corner of a nice tree-lined street. The home was impressive, the nicest on the block. Someone had put in a lot of man-hours and money getting it to where it was now. He knew his target Derek Morgan had a hobby of purchasing rundown homes and restoring them to their former glory. He was good, another man who believed in detail and perfection. He had to respect him for that if nothing else.

"Garcia you've definitely out done yourself this year! This tree is amazing! How on Earth did you get it through the door?"

JJ stood inches from the tree dwarfed by its massive size. It was almost comical just imaging the effort that one particular alpha male FBI agent must have put in getting it inside the house. She smirked as she looked into the face of her dear friend already knowing the answer to her question.

"My dear loving husband, who was determined to find, conquer and drag home the biggest tree on God's green Earth, my blonde beauty!"

The two giggled and were soon joined by Fran who also released a hearty laugh. The women watched the men who'd gathered on the opposite side of the room totally engrossed in their man talk and unaware that they were being spied on and the unwitting subject of conversation.

"Yeah, Will set his sights on a twenty foot monster but I nixed that real quick!"

"Dave has a service that brings his tree every year. It totally eliminates his participation in the Man-Conquers-Tree games. I'm thankful for that!" Fran added.

"What is it with these guys? Everything is about size with them?" Penelope began before turning bright red."

"Well…"

The women erupted into loud thunderous laughter at the implications of Penelope's comment, finally getting the men's attention. Sensing that they were missing out on something the five of them stood and headed over to join the women.

"What's so funny over her?" Derek asked.

"Oh nothing Hot Stuff, just girl talk; that's all."

Looking at each of the women who were now turning bright red as they struggled to hold in more giggles he shook his head and looked at the men.

"Somehow I don't believe that but okay."

"It's getting late, so how about a toast before we call it a night and let these parents-to-be get some much needed rest." Dave chimed in.

Dave held up his glass. Everyone quickly agreed following suit.

"We've met the challenges of another year, remaining steadfast to our family as we look forward to things to come. May we all hold on to the things that hold true value; family, life and love!"

"CHEERS!" They all yelled in unison.

Boyd watched as one by they left the house finally leaving Derek and Penelope alone. It was time to put phase one of his plan into action. It would be so easy to just take them out now but what fun would that be and in his line of work he needed to have some fun. So as the last of them drove off out of sight he confidently stepped out of his car and headed across the street. The lights were still on inside so he knew his timing would be perfect. As he stepped onto the porch he was even more impressed at the handiwork that had been used on the home. He rang the doorbell and listened to the heavy footsteps approach. Of course it would be Morgan, he wouldn't allow his dear wife to answer the door at night. How gallant he chuckled to himself.

 _"Okay, what did you forget?"_

He heard from the other side of the door as the deadbolt slide from its place. He loved seeing the look of surprise on the man's face as he swung open the door to an unfamiliar face.

"I'm…I'm sorry, I know it's late but my car doesn't seem to want to start."

Derek examined the man on his porch. He was suspicious immediately. It was his nature with his line of work and he made no move to allow the man inside.

"Do you by any chance have any jumper cables?"

Derek looked around and then back into the house before answering.

"Uh, sure. I have some in my garage. Wait right here and I'll grab them."

He closed the door sliding the deadbolt back in place. _"Damn, he's a careful son-of-a-bitch!"_ Boyd thought to himself as he waited patiently.

"Who's at the door, Baby?"

Penelope was in the kitchen cleaning up the remnants of the party. Derek came around the corner heading toward the door that led to the garage.

"Some guy's battery died. I'm going to grab the jumper cables and give him a jump."

"It's a little late, don't you think?"

"Yeah, yeah it is. I'm going to help him and then he can be on his way."

"Be careful, D."

"Don't worry, I'll be right back and then I'll help you finish this, okay?"

She watched him disappear into the garage. She could hear the sound of the garage door opener even from behind the closed door. Call it paranoia but she felt uneasy about their late night visitor. She'd never been suspicious before but if she'd learned anything from their ordeal with Savannah was that you couldn't trust everybody.

The stranger met Derek at the top of the driveway as he stepped out of the garage with the green jumper cables in one hand and keys in the other.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate this, man."

"No worries, let's just get you taken care of so you can be on your way."

"Yes, yes, thank you."

Then the man extended his right hand to Derek.

"By the way, my name is Oscar Boyd but my friend's just call me, Boyd."

Derek accepted the man's hand shaking it firmly.

"Derek Morgan. Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine."


	18. Chapter 18

Morgan backed his truck out of the driveway and met the man across the street where his late model station wagon was parked. The car had seen better days; so had the man it seemed. Morgan waited for Boyd to lift the hood of his car and couldn't help but notice that the car was filled with large trash bags filled with stuff, clothes, toys and an assortment of items that caused each bag to strain beyond its normal capacity.

Boyd saw Morgan staring and examining him and his car. It was a mess; he was a mess…that was all a part of his plan. It was working brilliantly.

"Are you from around here?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Moving?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your car. Looks like you're moving."

"Oh" Boyd chuckled slightly embarrassed as he glanced at the poor condition of his car.

"Yeah my family and I are staying about two miles down the road at the Delite Motel. I lost my job about six months ago and we just got evicted from our apartment."

"Sorry to hear that, man."

"Thanks. It's been tough but we'll get through it."

Morgan walked back to his truck raising the hood and connecting the cables to his battery. Boyd got behind the wheel of his car. After several seconds the rough sound of his engine broke the silence of the night and he was ready to hit the road. There was just one thing left to do.

Penelope glanced out her front window watching as her husband assisted the man who'd rung their doorbell only minutes ago. It was hard to see much and if it weren't for the sepia glow of the street lamp a few feet away it would have been impossible to see anything. The heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach still lingered even though nothing seemed out of the ordinary as Derek closed the hood of his truck. Still she vowed to stay planted at her post until he came back inside.

Morgan dug in his pocket and handed the man his business card offering help if he needed it.

"Thanks, I'll remember that. It's not often that strangers are so kind."

"Well, we all hit rough patches from time to time."

"I appreciate your offer but I don't take handouts."

"Okay, I hear what you're saying."

"If I can find a job then that would really help. A man needs to know he can provide for his family."

"What kind of work do you do?"

"Pretty much anything where I can use my hands…construction, odds and ends…"

"Well it's not much but I could always use some help restoring a house I just purchased. I can't pay much but maybe it would pay for a few more weeks at the hotel for you and your family."

Boyd hung his head and pondered the offer. Then he looked up at the unsuspecting man and smiled.

"I'd like that, I liked that a lot!"

Penelope breathed a sigh of relief when Derek walked into the house. She rushed him throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him close. He felt her shaking against him and wrapped his arms round her.

"Hey, Baby Girl, you okay?"

She nodded yes, against his chest not totally convinced he continued to hold her tightly.

"Can't I hug my husband when I want to?"

"Of course. I'm always in the mood for a hug from you, Sweetness."

Then she pulled away and moved to the counter to put away the remaining few dishes. He watched her. They'd said very little about what had happened with Savannah and Sam both avoiding the topic even though they both were still haunted by it all. It was time to talk about it and time to stop pretending that things were back to normal. So, he gently grabbed her wrist and led her into the living room and pulled her down on the couch with him.

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"You know."

She turned away refusing to look him in the face.

"No, I don't know."

He placed his index finger on her chin and turned her to face him again.

"Penelope, Baby…"

He watched as the tears began to well up in her eyes.

"We both need to talk about what happened. We've been walking around here like nothing ever happened and meanwhile that big ginormous elephant in the room is taking up more and more space everyday." He pleaded.

She exhaled and then inhaled trying to figure out where to begin.

"I don't want to talk about this now, Derek."

"Yeah neither do I but that's why we need to talk about it!"

She tried to move away from him and to stand but he held her in place next to him.

"Then I'll start." He began. "Penelope, I love you and you're the most important thing in my life; you and our baby."

"Derek…"

"Please, let me finish."

She nodded.

"I brought Savannah into our lives. Our entire relationship was a lie. I was so determined to prove that I could make a relationship work I was willing to settle for the wrong woman. I was a coward because the woman I wanted scared me to death!"

"Scared? Why?"

"Because I don't deserve you! You are too good for a screwed up womanizer like me. Hell, you could have any man you want and for the life of me, I don't understand why you chose me!"

"Derek I love you!"

"I love you! I've always loved you! I never dreamed I could have you so I kept my mouth shut while you got involved with Kevin Lynch and then Sam."

"Now you listen to me, Derek Morgan."

She took his hands in hers and waited until she was sure he was listening.

"You are the man of my dreams, my hero and my Knight in shining armor! You showed me even before I knew what it was, how love felt and what it looked like. Kevin and Sam never stood a chance because they didn't _get_ me! You, Derek, you get me. I don't have to change or hide who I am to be with you. I know that I'm important to you! Love is more than word it's how you live your life…putting me first and being willing to give it all up even your own life for me! If you never said the words, I'd know that you loved me!"

Now his eyes were filled with tears and he was overcome with emotions as he gently kissed her lips. She returned the kiss placing her hands on each side of his face and pulling him into her. The kisses became deeper, more passionate as their tongues danced together in sweet silence. She felt his hands creep under her shirt causing her to moan against his mouth. He lowered her onto her back as his hands brushed against her silky skin until they reached her breasts. Again she moaned and slid her hands into his pants past the waistband and into his boxers resting on the bare skin of his hardening erection. Now the moan was his as he smiled against her lips.

"I love you Penelope Garcia Morgan."

"Show me…show me how much you love me, Derek Morgan." She whispered.

And he did. It didn't matter what and who had nearly taken his life. For those next few moments nothing existed except the woman beneath him. She was his world and his total reason for being alive. She was his breath and his purpose and in all his years he hadn't learned to express with words how he felt at that moment. So, show her he did…peeling the clothes that were hindering his touch and his sight he tossed them haphazardly on the floor. She was so soft and touching her, running his hands up and down and across her body felt like the first time and he relished her and devoured her with his mouth allowing her humming and moaning to set the tempo for his pace. She tasted sweet like cherries and wine…yeah wine…he was drunk with her and her with him. She made him delirious…no one else could do what she did to him. Her hands were magically working their magic as her deceivingly delicate fingers wrapped around him tightly sending him crashing into another place that surely only existed when the two of them were together.

It got better from there as they merged together on the couch where they'd spent countless hours watching movies, or talking or just enjoying each other's company. The conversation was over for now even though there was so much more that needed to be said, it would have to wait. This was what they needed in that moment… the sweet sweaty sensations created by their bodies and the heat that threatened to consume them…that was all they needed…all they wanted…all that mattered.


	19. Chapter 19

**Briarwood Property – Morning**

Morgan was impressed to see the rickety car parked in front as he pulled into the driveway. He hadn't expected him this early but he smiled as the man got out of the car. At 5 a.m. he figured he'd have at least three hours alone before his help arrived. With coffee in hand he headed to the back of his truck just as Boyd walked up with an extended hand.

"Good morning! I see I'm not the only early bird." Morgan began.

"I believe in making the best of a day. While the rest of the world is sleeping I'm out getting the worm." Boyd jokingly replied.

"Yeah I hear you. The early bird gets the worm and all that."

"Exactly. So what's our plan for the day?"

"Well it's too early to start making too much noise so I thought we'd do some demo first. I have a dumpster being delivered in about an hour."

"Let's do it."

The two men headed toward the front door. Derek set his toolbox on the porch next to his feet and fished the keys from his pocket. Boyd took detailed mental notes taking care not to miss anything. It was obvious that the property was beautiful in its hay day. His employer had a keen eye, most people would have missed this jewel because of the tremendous amount of work it needed.

The door sprung free from the lock as Morgan turned the key and the musky odor of aged moisture hit them in the face. Even it is condition the house was breathtaking with its weathered wooden floors, brick interior walls and peeling wallpaper that at one time was vibrant with color. Boyd felt a twinge of guilt and felt like a trespasser knowing what he was planning to do in a few short days. He knew as he followed Morgan around the house listening to the plans he had that this would be the place he would take his life. What a shame he thought. The work, the plans, would lie still and cold in his mind as he lay dying in his own blood, but business was business and he never disappointed a client especially one like the lovely Savannah Hayes.

 **Blinky's Diner –**

"I don't know, JJ maybe I'm just paranoid. I mean after everything that happened with Savannah and Sam I'm suspicious of everyone!"

"Garcia…"

"No JJ. I don't like being this way. I used to see the good in everybody, you know?"

"Yeah I know but in our line of work we learn the hard way. Not everyone is worthy of our trust."

"But that's never been me and I've been doing this almost as long as the rest of you guys. I feel really bad but I can't shake this feeling!"

"Does Derek think this Boyd character is on the up and up?"

"We haven't discussed it. I wanted to last night but…"

"But what?"

"We were a little busy…"

JJ raised her hands in surrender then covered her ears and closed her eyes.

"TMI, Garcia! I'm not trying to hear about yours and Morgan's late night adventures!"

The two chuckled for a few seconds before Garcia returned to being serious.

"I needed this. Thanks Blondie."

"No worries. I know it's been crazy these past few weeks. How are you two doing? I mean, really?"

"We haven't talked much about it. I think we're getting better but it's going to take a minute, you know."

"I can only imagine."

The two were interrupted when the waitress brought their food. JJ used the break in conversation as a chance to lighten the mood.

"So Missy, how does it feel to know that in seven months you are going to be a mommy?"

"JJ, I am so happy! I never dreamed I'd ever become a mother. I mean who would have ever thought that I'd get knocked up by my Chocolate Thunder?"

"Really Garcie? We all are surprised you two aren't working on your fifth or sixth rugrat by now."

"Jayje!"

"No really! You two are the smartest _and_ the dumbest people I know! You're made for each other and you've loved each other since forever and you walked around clueless for so long! Finally, you two are together with a baby on the way and we are all so happy!"

"Ahh…thank you! Well I can't wait until next Christmas! We'll have our baby and…"

"Let's just get through this Christmas first."

"Oh I know. Believe me that's going to be a challenge all its own with my delicious husband."

"Why? What's going on?"

"He treats me like a china doll watching my every move making sure I don't do anything that will hurt me or the baby. In fact, hear him talk everything is a potential threat!" She chuckled.

"That's Morgan. He's another kind of crazy when it comes to you and now that you're pregnant…I feel for you, my friend!"

"Well his Auntie Vonne has filled his head with all of these old wives tales and it's only a matter of time before I'll have to strangle him!"

"I'm sorry Garcie but that is so sweet!"

"You try living with him you won't think it's all that sweet! Just last week I was about to indulge in a nice warm bubble bath after that crazy case in Tucson."

"Oh right that was a nightmare!"

"Well, just as I was about to stick my well manicured toes into the water, my dear husband rushes into the bathroom like he was chasing an unsub!"

JJ began laughing so hard she was doubled over in pain and she could barely get the words out to ask why.

"No…way…why?"

"Why you ask; because sweet little Auntie Vonne told him that pregnant women were not supposed to take baths because the bath water will seep into the womb and hurt the baby!"

"Oh my goodness, no!"

"Jayje, you should have seen it! I'm standing in the tub butt naked when the door nearly flies off the hinges. There he is standing wide-eye like a caramel Rambo! All I could see is him running toward me. Then he scoops me up and carries me out of the bathroom while ranting and raving asking if I was trying to boil the baby alive!"

JJ begins waving her hands and shaking her head pleading for Garcia to stop. Her side is aching and she's now making quite a scene as the other diners begin to look at the two women. In fact, some have even begun to laugh at over hearing the story.

"What did you do?"

"I grabbed my robe and his arm and pulled him toward my computer to prove that once again, Auntie Vonne got it wrong. JJ, I've never seen him this way! It took me researching seven medical websites and finally calling his mother to get him to let me back into the bathroom. He even threatened to take the tub out until after the baby was born!"

"Please! Please, just stop! I can't take anymore! This is too hilarious! Poor Morgan!"

"Poor Morgan is right, because if this continues I swear I'm going to kill him!"

The two friends continued to eat and laugh and share their pregnancy war stories with each other. The laughter was well deserved and much needed and after too long, the worry that Penelope had earlier was quickly forgotten. All that was on her mind now was how blessed she and Derek were to have each other and to have such a wonderful group of family and friends.

 **Quantico Women's Detention Facility – Afternoon –**

She exhaled then taking in a deep breath of fresh air, Savannah looked straight ahead at the well-dressed man in front of her. She'd begun to doubt if she'd ever see the light of day again but her lawyer, who had come highly recommended had finally come through for her seemingly pulling a rabbit out of the proverbial ass and finding a friend who had a friend who knew a judge that owed him a favor. He confidently returned her smile waiting for her to reach him and the shiny Bentley convertible he'd arrived in. He was rocking the hell out of that Italian wool-blend suit and the thought of her repaying him for his hard work wouldn't be so bad after all.

"You did it! I'm impressed, counselor!"

"Ahh…you doubted me." He frowned pretending to be hurt.

"No. I doubt everyone until they prove their worth."

He opened the passenger side door and inhaled the prison shampoo in her hair as she brushed by him.

"Well, at least you're honest, beautiful lady."

Without another word she got in the car. He smelled good too, she thought to herself. She waited for him to get in the car thinking of all the things that needed to be done before Christmas; mailing cards, decorating her home…and killing Derek Morgan.

As he pulled away from the gated compound she placed her hand on his thigh; a wicked grin appeared on his face.

"Thank you."

He quickly glanced at her then back on the road ahead.

"I told you I was Superman."

"And I'm your kryptonite. Now hurry and take me home so I can show you how good it feels to be weak!"

Her hand moved further up his thigh and rested on his impressive erection. The car accelerated as her hand encouraged him to disregard the speed limit. He'd fantasized about her from the moment they'd met in person. She'd been confident, cool yet desperate to be free from confinement. Her situation was quite precarious and she'd allowed her passion to get her into trouble. He was used to fine things; wine, food, women and Savannah was one of those fine things, the epitome of trouble but it didn't matter, she owed him now and as they sped through traffic he was determined to get what was due him.


	20. Chapter 20

Penelope breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Derek's key in the door. He'd been gone since four-thirty that morning and it was now seven. It was dark and the streetlights had just come on. She didn't like feeling nervous, constantly watching the clock and busying herself with baking homemade rolls. She hadn't baked since she was twenty-one and trying to impress a crush she had on a fellow hacker. She couldn't shake the feeling that Oscar Boyd was bad news. She loved how her husband was so giving and so willing to help someone in need but after their recent scare with two people they thought they knew, she wasn't ready to be so trusting again.

"Baby Girl, where are you?"

"In the kitchen, Handsome."

Shortly he appeared in the doorway, clothes covered in dirt and sweat. They both smiled before he closed the gap between them. She knew how rejuvenated he became after working on one of his houses. She frowned as he pulled her into a tight embrace holding her against his damp body and planting a kiss on her lips. She squirmed out of his reach pretending to be put off.

"Ew! You're sweaty!"

"I didn't hear you complaining last night, Sweetness." He teased.

"Yeah, well that's because I was the reason you were sweaty not a ton of lumber and cement!" She countered.

Then that irresistible grin crossed his face as he gave her a quick peck on the lips and grabbed one of her homemade rolls from the cooling rack on the counter.

"Hey, wash up first!"

Still grinning he took a big bite and shoved the bread into his mouth and with his face bulging like a Chesire cat he jogged out of the room. Penelope watched shaking her head as he disappeared down the hall.

"God I love that man."

 **Home of Clovis Burns, Attorney-at-Law – Evening –**

In her opinion, Savannah had spent far too much time showing Clovis just how much she appreciated him getting her out of jail. His mind was single-mindedly focused on one thing and one thing only, her. To say he'd been a disappointment in bed would have been an understatement. What lied beneath the expensive suit and heavy cologne was nothing more than the flabby neglected body of a man who's ego was the biggest thing about him.

She struggled to extricate herself from his slimy arms. His snoring had left her temporarily deaf in her left ear and the stale stench of his cologne had made her sick to her stomach.

"Where you headed, beautiful?"

"Clovis, I really need to get home."

"Home? But you are home here with me."

"No I'm not."

She felt his fingers clamp down on her wrist and she grimaced at the thought of having to spend another second near him.

"Come on Sav, Big Willie misses you, Sweetie!" He begged.

 _More like little, itty, bitty Willie,_ she thought to herself. Then she turned to face him with the most sincere faux smile she could muster as she peeled his fingers from around her wrist.

"Listen lover, it's been amazing and all but we both have work to do. I need to get home, take a shower and plan my next move."

She watched as he pretended to pout shifting seamlessly into the snake she knew he was as he rolled his flabby body out of bed.

"Fine. Just remember Savannah you owe me big time. It's going to take more than just one night to repay me for what I had to do to get you out of jail."

Savannah sashayed around the bed closing the gap between them slyly smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Watching her with a slight scowl on his face he momentarily resisted as she pulled him down for a kiss. Ignoring his game of hard to get, she pushed her tongue in his mouth and he melted joining his tongue with hers in a frantic dance for control. Then abruptly, Savannah pulled away leaving Clovis standing with his eyes closed, mouth open and panting like a beast in heat. After a few seconds his eyes slowly opened at the sound of keys jingling.

"So, are you going to give me a ride or do I need to call a taxi?"

There she stood butt-ass naked and shaking his car keys above her head impatiently waiting for a response. He hated her but more than anything on the planet he wanted her; with all of her insolent disrespect and casual disregard for him, he wanted her and if it was the last thing he did he was going to own Savannah Hayes.

 **Home of Derek and Penelope Morgan –**

"I invited Boyd and his family for Christmas dinner."

She dropped her fork in the center of her plate as she looked across the table.

"You what?"

"I invited Oscar Boyd and his family for Christmas dinner."

"Without discussing it with me?"

"What? I didn't think you would mind…"

"Derek, we already have ten people coming! I have everything planned, place settings, chairs…everything is planned for ten people!"

"I'm sorry, Baby Girl…I didn't think…"

"See, that's the problem, Derek you don't think! You just do without thinking about the consequences!"

"Whoa, it's just dinner! What's going on?"

"What's going on? What's going on? I'll tell you what's going on! I have planned for weeks to make sure everything is perfect and in one day of helping the lost and down-trodden you've thrown a monkey wrench into my perfect holiday plans!"

He knew it was more, much more. She was beet red and angry but he knew her better than she knew herself. Yeah, it was more than adding four people to the guest list. She was the most caring person he knew and at any other time, it wouldn't have phased her that he'd invited Boyd plus three. So, while she ranted and raved he reached across the table and placed his hand on hers.

"Baby…I…I will talk to Boyd…tomorrow and…and…uninvite him."

She felt miserable she could care less how many people he invited for dinner the more the merrier. It was just that Oscar Boyd was not who he pretended to be. She didn't have proof it was just a gut feeling and Derek had always told her to follow her gut.

"No, no…I'm sorry, Handsome I don't know what go into me. Of course you can invite whom ever you want to dinner."

"Are you sure?"

"I hate to admit it but I'm still a little skeptical about people. I know it's been three weeks but I'm still not ready to trust people again."

"I get it really I do and if you want me to I can tell him we had a change of plans and…"

"No not at all. Besides what's four more, right?"

He kept silent not sure just how to respond. His Aunt had told him about how emotional women got during their pregnancy happy one minute and teary-eyed and hysterical the next especially if they drank coffee. His wife loved coffee. That had to be it.

"Baby Girl, have you been drinking coffee?"

"What? What's that have to do with anything?"

"Come on, I can tell if you're not telling me the truth. Have. You. Been. Drinking. Coffee?"

"Derek, we were talking about your new employee who I don't trust as far as I can throw him and now you're asking me about coffee?"

Suddenly he stood and rushed toward the back door that led to the garage.

"Derek?"

"Just a sec, Baby Girl. I can fix this…hold it right there. Don't move."

Then he was gone disappearing into the garage. She could hear him rummaging around and then in less than two minutes he was back in the kitchen with a triumphant grin on his face.

"I got it!"

He waved a large roll of duct tape in the air and moved toward the cabinets slinging the doors open.

"Derek what…?"

"Just a second…just a second."

He grabbed the large plastic container of Folgers and set it on the counter. Throwing a glance her way he began wrapping the silver tape around the red canister. He looked like a mad man possessed as he wrapped and wrapped and wrapped until the red coffee container was nothing more than a blob of silver. He was so proud of himself and wait…was his chest sticking out?

"There!" He shouted proudly.

"Derek Morgan what on Earth…?"

"Baby Girl, woman of my dreams, and the love of my life…I know you and I know how much you love your caffeine."

"But…but…I'm not drinking…"

"No more caffeine until the baby is born! There's no way you'll be able to get into the coffee without me knowing about it."

She shook her head in disbelief as he placed the coffee back in its place and closed the cabinet.

"And don't think I don't know how much there is…just in case you manage to get the can open."

His chest _was_ sticking out! Another victory. Another crisis averted. Penelope stood and walked to her husband stopping in front of him. She placed a hand on each side of his face holding it firmly in her hands waiting for the right moment to speak.

"Sweetie, you know I love you, right?"

"Yes, and I love you."

"Listen to me and I mean this with the utmost love and respect for the best husband in the whole world."

"Yes, Baby Girl?"

"You are driving me bonkers." She said sweetly.

"I'm sorry…its just that caffeine is not good for you while you're pregnant. It makes you all emotional and then there's the heartburn and it keeps the baby awake and…"

He stared intensely into her brown eyes. It was impossible to be angry with him and then there was that irresistible grin that melted her to her core.

"Let me guess…Auntie Vonne?"

He shook his head, yes. She exhaled and planted a light kiss on his lips.

"Baby Boy, I stopped drinking coffee two months ago."

 **Delite Motel –**

Boyd eased himself onto the ratty couch. It was worn and had seen better days but he was exhausted and it didn't matter what condition it was in. He twisted the top off of the bottle and took a long swig relishing the cold beer as it ran down his throat. It had been years since he'd worked that hard and tomorrow no doubt would be more of the same. He'd learned a lot about the man who'd offered him a chance to earn money for himself and his struggling family. But there was no family; no wife and no kids. It had all been a lie to get close to his target. Watching Derek Morgan work nonstop and listening to him talk he wished he had a conscience. He wished he had a heart that would make him feel for the man who fiercely loved his wife and was excited about the prospect of fatherhood. The truth was Boyd was a cold-blooded killer and he didn't care, not one bit and his only motivation was the ten grand that Savannah Hayes had offered him to kill her ex-lover.

Derek Morgan had invited him and his family to dinner for Christmas, so sweet he thought. He agreed to go after all it was better than eating a cold sandwich from the motel vending machine. His friends and family would be there, laughing and loving on each other. It would be fun to watch them all. Savannah had filled him in on how close they were, how hard it was for outsiders to feel comfortable around them. It didn't matter this Christmas would be one they'd never forget. It would be the last one for Derek Morgan and by the New Year they would all be mourning his loss.


	21. Chapter 21

**BAU Headquarters, Quantico, VA – Morning**

Penelope stepped into her office closely followed by her loving and attentive husband, Derek Morgan. He made it a point to escort her to her lair each morning with her large blue faux leather bag in one hand and his coffee mug in the other. She was anxious to get started; her diagnostics were over due, and she'd already received a call on the way in that Team C needed her skills on a case in Omaha. Derek and the others were buried in case files and consults which would hopefully give her time to work on her secret project.

Maybe it was nothing more than paranoia; something she'd picked up since Savannah and Sam had tried to kill her husband but no matter what it was, she didn't trust Oscar Boyd. Derek wasn't ready to hear her suspicions and her gut was telling her she had to at least check him out.

She'd been unusually quiet on the way in. He knew something was bothering her but no matter how many times he asked she had a logical reason for her somber mood. He knew her and he knew she was keeping something from him. She hadn't slept well all weekend and it was more than excitement about hosting this year's Christmas dinner. He gently turned her to face him momentarily stopping her frantic task of powering up her babies.

"Talk to me."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She avoided making eye contact which was her tell. She couldn't hide anything from him.

"I'm fine…I'm just being silly, that's all. It will pass."

"Penelope…"

"Really! Go, or Hotch will have your head on a stick if you don't get that mountain of paperwork done."

He placed his index finger under her chin and slightly lifted it to meet his gaze.

"Damn Hotch, I'm not going anywhere until you, my lady, tell me what's bothering you."

"I hate profilers."

"Well this profiler loves you and I know something is bothering you so, spill it!"

She pulled away and returned to her computers. He watched as she fretted and fussed over them until the screens began to light up one by one. He wasn't moving until she came clean and so exhaling she turned back to face him.

"Derek, I know you think this man is harmless and just some guy whose down on his luck but I'm telling you something is off about him."

"Baby…"

"No, Derek. You asked me so I'm telling you, Oscar Boyd is not who he says he is!"

"Okay let's just say your suspicions are right. What do you think he's up to?"

"I-I don't know. It's just odd that his car would break down in our neighborhood late at night and he just happened to pick our house to ask for help…"

"He saw the light on and he rang the doorbell?"

"The Mitchell's across the street."

"What about them?"

"Their lights were on too. Why not ring their doorbell instead of crossing the street to come to our house?"

"I don't know why. Look Baby Girl I know you're still upset over everything that's happened lately but I just think you're blowing this out of proportion. Boyd is a nice guy. He's doing a great job over at the house and he hasn't done or said anything that has made me suspicious."

"Oh, so you think because you're the big time profiler that you're the only one of us who can spot someone who's not who they claim to be?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I just don't want us to let the last few weeks make us feel as if we have to look over our shoulders every time we step out of the house."

She was furious now and more determined than ever to prove that Boyd was not just some random down-on-his-luck stranger who just happened to wander onto their street in the middle of the night. She stiffened as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Go."

"Penelope, please don't be mad. I'm not trying to discount your feelings…"

"Go to work. I'll be fine."

He shook his head in defeat. He needed to make it up to her and quickly. So he leaned down and planted a kiss on the side of her face and whispered in her ear.

"I love you Mrs. Morgan."

Dammit! She hated when he did that. How could she stay mad at him when he was so tender with her? Still, she wasn't letting it go…not until she found out who Oscar Boyd really was.

 **Briarwood Property –**

Boyd had offered to work at the old fixer while Morgan returned to work. It was peaceful and he loved the warm solitude of the house. He already envied the family who would eventually live here. He and Morgan had gotten a lot done over the past few days and he was looking forward to finishing the flooring before…

As he began placing the wooden planks along the far wall, he couldn't help imagining in his mind the contrasting colors of rich crimson against the distressed ashen driftwood oak as his target lay dying on the floor. In any other circumstance the color choice would have been a flawless design choice and Boyd had to admit he was impressed with the man's skills but Boyd knew what lied in his unwitting victim's future and Aberdeen birch may have been a better choice.

"Is this what I'm paying you for?"

He pretended not to notice her arrival earlier as he continued working.

"Actually, Derek Morgan is paying me for this little job." He joked. "Nah, it's all a part of the plan, all a part of the plan."

"I see. I like what you've done with the place."

Savannah slowly walked around the large main room admiring the architectural lines and the light gray paint choices that had been recently applied to the walls.

"You know it's not too smart showing up here, Dr. Hayes."

"I know but you haven't been returning my calls and I need an update."

Boyd stopped his work and stood facing the gorgeous woman. As he pulled off his work gloves he eyed her from head to toe. Her time in county lock up hadn't bruised her ego or her confidence. She was a cold-blooded snake single-minded and determined to see her plan through to the end.

"As you can see I've been busy. Besides, I don't like to be micro managed."

Just like her attorney, he'd come highly recommended and it wasn't that she doubted his abilities his price had given her an inclination that he was the best. She was just anxious; Christmas was coming and she wanted the prosecutions star witness dead before her trial began at the first of the year.

"I'm more than confident in your ability to get the job done. In fact, I was thinking…"

"Oh yeah? About what?"

She closed the small gap between them and she could smell the sweat and feel the heat radiating from his body.

"When you kill Derek Morgan in three days, I was hoping you'd let me watch."

 **BAU Headquarters –**

Derek needed a break. Penelope was still upset and decided to go off on her own for lunch so he was left with an hour of free time. He was eager to see the progress out at his new project so he grabbed his keys and headed toward the elevators. Just as he pressed the down button, Reid rounded the corner.

"Hey Morgan, were are you headed?"

"I thought I'd go check on my latest project. I have a guy doing some work and I'm anxious to see how it's going."

"I'm surprised Garcia isn't with you."

"She decided to run some errands."

Reid noticed the evasiveness in his friend's tone. Morgan and Garcia were darn near inseparable during their free time.

"I don't have any lunch plans do you mind if I tag along?"

"Sure Pretty Boy, I could use the company."

The two were half way out of the parking garage when Reid began to interrogate Morgan.

"So you want to tell me why Garcia really ditched you for lunch?"

Morgan rolled his eyes shooting a quick glance at the younger man.

"She's pissed at me."

"Why?"

"She's got this thing about the guy I hired to help me with the house were going to go see."

"Oscar Boyd?"

"Yeah, how did you know his name?"

"Garcia told me. She thinks he's up to no good. Obviously your fine with him."

"I think my wife's hormones are out of whack. That and the incident with Savannah and Sam, she thinks everybody is out to get us."

"She may have a point."

Morgan shot another glance at Reid.

"What?"

"Think about it. Garcia sees the best in everyone. I know what Savannah and Sam did scared her, it scared all of us, but she's not like us. She sees good in everybody that's the only reason Savannah's plan worked…well almost worked."

"I don't know Reid she made some interesting points earlier today that's got me thinking she may be on to something."

"Like what?"

"This guy, Oscar Boyd, knocked on our door the other night just after you all left. He said his battery had died and he needed a jump."

"So?"

"He parked across the street and instead of asking our neighbors he went out of his way to ring our doorbell."

"Maybe yours were the only lights on."

"No, he parked in front of the Mitchell's and their lights were on, Reid."

Just as Reid was about to spout off a litany of statistics Derek pulled in front of the old house. They could hear the sound of a nail gun and pounding as they jumped out of the truck.

"This really is a lovely house. It's a shame he won't have a chance to see the finished product."

"Look Savannah you really need to go. If you're seen here it will blow our plans out of the water!"

Just then Boyd heard voices outside near the front of the house. Savannah shot a look of panic at him and it was the first time he'd seen her slightly off kilter suddenly as she looked around her for a place to hide.

"Boyd!"

Morgan opened the front door and immediately smelled the scent of fresh paint. This was by far his favorite acquisition and he had special plans for the place.

"Boyd? You here, man?"

He looked at Reid and shrugged as the two proceeded further into the house stopping suddenly at the unexpected sight before them.

"What the hell?"


	22. Chapter 22

"It's beautiful!" Reid whispered.

Boyd turned to face the two men who were entering the room. He smiled at the surprise on their faces. Wiping his hands on a towel he approached them extending his hand. Morgan, impressed vigorously shook the man's hand.

"Man, did you hire a crew that I'm going to have to pay for? Because if you did, I'm taking it out your pay." He joked.

"No man, I told you before I like getting as much out of the day as I can. I've been here since four this morning."

Reid began to walk around the room examining every detail of the house closely.

"It's beautiful. I was expecting it taking the two of us three days to finish this. You did an amazing job!"

"Well I know this place is important to you. I have a feeling you have something special planned for this place. Am I right?"

Morgan hadn't shared his plans for the place with anyone. To those who knew about it, the house was just one of many he'd purchased and restored over the years.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." He began.

Reid was drawn over by Morgan's admission.

"I want it to be a surprise Christmas present for my wife."

"Really?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, Pretty Boy. Really."

"It's really nice. Garcia will love it."

"I know that's why I bought it. She loves this neighborhood, it has a big backyard and there's a big bay window in the room that I hope will be the nursery."

Savannah remained still in the guest closet near the entrance of the long wide hallway. She could hear everything and it made her stomach turn. This should have been for her not Penelope. She ran her hand up and down the barrel of the gun stowed away in her coat pocket. It would be so easy to kill them all. They wouldn't see it coming but that would be too easy. Besides, she'd already paid Boyd half and she didn't believe in wasting money. So she stayed put hoping that Derek and his young friend would leave soon.

"So, what brings you buy? I thought you FBI types were busy. You're not checking up on me are you?"

"No nothing like that. I needed some fresh air and thought I'd stop by. I guess you could say I'm anxious."

"No worries, I was just giving you a hard time."

"Oh by the way, this is my good friend, Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Dr. Reid, it's a pleasure."

Reid saw the man's hand coming toward him and he quickly raised his hand and waved to acknowledge the introduction. Puzzled Boyd shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Same here."

"Well, if I'm going to get this place finished by Christmas I better get back to work. It was a pleasure meeting you, Dr. Reid."

Reid smiled and nodded as Boyd headed to the back of the house.

"So what do you think? Is this place good enough for my family?"

"It's perfect, I can see you two raising lots of babies here."

Morgan chuckled and took a long look around the room.

"Yeah, I can see that too."

After a few seconds the two headed out the door. Savannah breathed a sigh of relief and remained in place until she heard the sound of the engine starting.

 **BAU Headquarters – Quantico, VA –**

The morning hours had kept her busy; too busy to begin her search into the life of Oscar Boyd. It didn't matter she was going to find out who he really was even if it meant staying up all night. Derek had infuriated her but now she felt bad for taking her fears out on him. He was the profiler after all and he knew best when it came to human behavior. Still she wasn't going to take any more chances on their lives. If it meant she was paranoid than so be it.

She closed her door and took her seat. She had a few minutes before the others returned from lunch. She wanted to be wrong even if it meant hearing, I told you so, from her husband. So inhaling, she typed in the name, _Oscar Boyd._ Now all she had to do was wait.

 **Briarwood Property –**

"That was too damn close!"

Boyd glared at the woman who he suspected would be the death of him or at least would be the cause of him losing his freedom. She was cocky and took way too many chances.

"I thought I was going to puke standing in there listening to his sickening dribble about his wife and her, _Christmas present_!"

"Do you know what would have happened if he had decided to look around?"

Savannah pulled the gun she had been hiding from her pocket and began to fondle it running her hand up and down the barrel.

"You are one crazy broad."

He shook his head in disbelief as she looked around the house.

"Some say crazy, I say determined. I'm determined to make Derek Morgan pay for choosing that…that, _woman_ , over me!"

"Really? You're a beautiful woman, I'm sure you don't have any problems getting a man."

"But I chose Derek and I always get what I want!"

"Well if you keep dropping by unexpected, our plans will be ruined and you'll end up in jail while the Morgan's live happily ever after!"

"Over my dead body!"

Without another word, Savannah headed toward the front door. Then just before stepping outside she turned back to the watchful eyes of Oscar Boyd.

"Speaking of dead, I want Derek Morgan dead by Christmas Eve! I don't care how you do it, just get it done!"

"Whatever you say, _Boss_!"

 **BAU Headquarters – Quantico, VA –**

"So how are you planning on getting out of the dog house with Garcia?"

The two stepped off the elevator and headed toward the bullpen. Morgan had been thinking of that very thing all the way back to the office.

"I have no idea, man. Maybe I'll take her out to dinner, buy her roses…"

"How about eating a little crow and encouraging her to do whatever she needs to do to feel comfortable about this Boyd character."

Morgan shot a surprised glance at his younger friend.

"Since when did you become an expert on women, Pretty Boy?"

Reid blushed as Morgan pushed him forward. Just then both of their cell phones rang. They had a new case.

"Dayton, Ohio is asking for our help in a serial murder case." Hotch began.

Rossi and JJ were already seated as Reid and Morgan entered followed by Garcia. The pictures of two men and one woman were already illuminated on the board in front of them.

"Well he doesn't have a gender preference." Morgan noted.

"The bodies of Mark Blevins, Terrell Freeman and Annette Boyd were found in shallow graves just outside of the city. Each person had been missing for two weeks before their bodies were discovered."

"What was the cause of death?" Rossi asked.

"Single gunshot wound to the head."

Reid began looking at the pictures in the case file in front of him. Morgan watched as his friend's face wrinkled as he focused. It was his tell and he knew the young genius was on to something.

"Reid, what's going on in that big brain of yours?"

"Efficient."

"What?"

"These kills, they were very efficient. The victims probably didn't even see it coming."

"The fact that they were shot in the back of the head and the victims are both men and women…" JJ began.

"He probably didn't know these people." Hotch added. "Garcia see if any of our victims knew each other or had anything in common."

"Yes, Sir."

"Could this be a hit of some kind?" Rossi asked.

"It could be but whatever it is we need to stop this before we have another body on our hands. Wheels up in thirty."

 **Briarwood Property –**

Boyd was still preoccupied with Savannah's visit. She was a loose cannon and he knew he couldn't trust her to behave. He'd worked for clients like her before and it never ended well. That was the thing about his line of business it often required him to do a little extra to make sure he wasn't discovered. His last job had required him to kill two witnesses but it was the nature of his line of work; some times there was collateral damage. He'd gotten used to killing, loved it in fact. He was indeed the best and he prided himself in not caring about the damage he wrecked in those left behind after he took away their loved ones.

Then his mind fell on his two children. No one could tell him how it felt to see the pain and the hurt. He'd seen it in their eyes and he'd heard their cries. He wished that he could have shed a tear for good measure but he couldn't. He simply stood there watching as they took in the news with horror and disbelief when the officer from the Dayton police department told them that their mother had been killed.


	23. Chapter 23

The team headed toward the elevators while Morgan lingered behind to say goodbye to Garcia. He couldn't help but notice the worry on her face. He always hated leaving but knowing she was pregnant now made it even harder.

He pulled her into an embrace and slowly walked her to her lair. He didn't have much time but it still didn't prevent him from trying to steal a few extra minutes with her.

"Are you going to behave while I'm gone?"

"Now what fun would that be, Sugah?"

He planted a kiss on her lips and reluctantly released her. She struggled to hold her tears back as she plopped down in her seat. Morgan stood in the doorway watching as she focused on her computers. He knew her too well and there was something else bothering her besides the case.

"Hey."

She turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"Are you still mad at me?"

"You know I can't stay mad at you, Hot Stuff. I just don't trust that man…I know you think I'm crazy but…"

Just then one of her computers pinged indicating the completion of a search. She nearly jumped out her chair when she realized which search it was. Derek had no idea she had begun a secret search on his new hired hand.

"What is it baby girl? We haven't given you any searches yet…"

"Uh…no you haven't…"

He stepped in and stood behind her placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Baby, what's going on?"

"I think you guys may want to cancel that trip to Dayton. I just found our unsub and he's right here in Quantico."

 **Briarwood Property –**

Boyd was exhausted and he'd gotten a lot of work done on the old fixer; with a few more days of nonstop dedication they'd be done before Christmas. He packed up his tools and cleaned up his mess excited that his work in Virginia was nearing an end. He actually found himself enjoying the strenuous work of restoring the old Victorian and it was unsettling. He'd spent so many years traveling across the globe that he almost missed having a place where he could settle. Watching the joy in Derek Morgan's eyes as he talked about his plans for the house and the impending birth of his child had almost made him reconsider his line of work…almost. He had to admit that nothing trumped killing and the high he'd feel taking someone's life. No, nothing could ever make Oscar Boyd give that up.

Two black SUV's pulled on to Briarwood parking two houses from the most recent project owned by Derek Morgan. Relying on the element of surprise, they were careful to remain out of sight so as not to tip their suspect off. Morgan killed the engine and along with the rest of his team slowly got out and waited for Hotch, Rossi and JJ to join him and Reid.

Garcia was right, Oscar Boyd wasn't anything like he claimed. In fact, once Garcia began digging deeper, she found out that Interpol had suspected Boyd in a number of highly suspicious deaths. He'd managed to allude them for the last twenty years because he was known by several aliases and he'd taken great care in creating a totally separate identity as one of the world's deadliest hitmen known only to a very few. He was meticulous and details were his forte. Nothing was ever missed or left unaccounted for. Boyd worked alone and very few clients had ever seen him face to face. But no matter how careful he'd been and no matter how many details he'd accounted for he still had not anticipated what would happen in the next few minutes.

He thought being in this house and in this city carrying out this particular hit was going to be a breeze. Derek Morgan, the super FBI agent would never see it coming. The holidays, wife and the joy of a baby on the way would surely be enough of a distraction to make it easy for Boyd to end his life and slither out of town once again avoiding capture. Although he'd never admit it, his successful career had made him cocky and never in a million years would he expect to see it all end in such an odd way.

"FBI! DON'T MOVE!"

He froze dead in his tracks with the sight of Derek Morgan's glock pointed dead center of his forehead.

"Hands in the air! Do it now!"

He did as he was told. It was odd being on this side of the gun. The man he'd been contracted to kill was now staring him down with a deadly steely glare. So many questions as now the other agents, Hotchner, Rossi, Jarreau and Dr. Spencer Reid came into view. He knew all about each one of them…another part of his job…to know your target.

"Oscar Boyd, you are under arrest for the murders of, Mark Blevins, Terrell Freeman and your wife, Annette Boyd."

Hotch began as Morgan holstered his gun and roughly cuffed Boyd.

"Did you think we wouldn't figure it out? Who hired you to kill me?" Morgan huffed as he tightened the cuffs around Boyd's wrists.

"I just needed to make some extra money, that's all. The killing business is a little slow right now if you know what I mean."

Morgan glared at the man who he'd welcomed into his life unsuspectingly.

"Don't even try to say this was just coincidence!"

"Of course, what else would it be?"

Fuming, Morgan handed Boyd off to a uniformed officer then without looking back he headed inside the house. Reid followed his friend inside.

"She tried to tell me, man! I just brushed her off! I'm supposed to be a profiler! How the hell did I miss it?"

Morgan was livid, pacing the floor and rubbing his hands over his head and neck.

"You were too close…you wanted to think you were helping someone…"

"Yeah, but I'm supposed to see it, Reid! Me! If Garcia hadn't followed her gut…"

"But she did and it's over! Let it go or it's going to eat you alive! Besides, you need to be in shape because you my friend have a lot of crow to eat!"

Realizing his young friend was right Morgan stopped and chuckled at the thought.

"Yeah you're right and you know how much I hate crow, Pretty Boy."

"Let's go, your wife will be on pins and needles until we get back."

 **BAU Headquarters –**

Penelope ran to Derek wrapping her arms around his neck holding on to him for dear life. The rest of the team smiled and proceeded to their work areas allowing the couple some space. He held her close thankful to have her in his arms. He longed for home and quiet time with her but he had at least and hour or more of forms to complete in order to close the Dayton case.

The real question now was why was he Oscar Boyd's next target. He'd be foolish to believe that their meeting was mere chance. Boyd's claim that he was down on his luck and in need of money was horse crap. Garcia had already found at least twenty accounts in offshore accounts totaling over thirty million dollars; blood money for doing the dirty work of men and women who had the means to pay for problems to be erased from their lives without getting their hands dirty. He was exhausted and he was beginning to wonder when he and Penelope would finally get a moment to have a happy life. First, Savannah and Sam now he found himself the target once again…maybe he needed to rethink some things…maybe he needed reevaluate why he did what he did everyday.

 **Home of Savannah Hayes -**

Savannah's sleazy attorney thought it his responsibility to inform her of Oscar's arrest. After all, he was his attorney as well. He'd come right over bearing news that he was sure to get him some special favors and quality time with her. The thought of his hands on her body made her stomach churn and so she pretended not to understand his intentions. She was obviously upset, she'd spent good money hiring the best and he'd allowed his prior business to interfere. Her request was simple, kill Derek Morgan but he had to get theatrical and insinuate himself into Morgan's life before taking his life up close and personal.

She looked down at the older man sitting expectantly on her couch and handed him one of the glasses of wine. She took a long swig from the other nearly draining it in one gulp.

"Easy Baby, I've got plans for you tonight and I want you alert to enjoy it." He snickered.

"Trust me I am not in the mood for whatever you have, _planned._ Besides, you told me Boyd was the best…a flawless record! Now, he's in jail for serial murder and Derek is still alive! Plans? Please…you need to make sure that man doesn't implicate me or the only _plans_ you'll have are plans on how to keep your slimy ass off of death row!"

"Come on Savannah." He stood and closed the gap between them. "Relax, Oscar is a professional and he knows to keep his mouth shut. Besides, there's no reason to out you, Baby."

He pulled her close and began running his hands up and down her arms. He was so focused on her that he didn't even feel her cringe against his touch.

"I hope you're right. I'm already looking at too many years to imagine…"

"You just let me handle things. I got you, Baby."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close as he began kissing her neck.

"I'm…really…not…in…the…"

"Shhh…relaaaxxxx…you take care of me…and I'll take care of you…"

Savannah cringed again as his hands began to roam down her body. It was up to her now. Everyone in her life that she'd depended on had failed her; her parents, Sam, Oscar…and she wasn't about to put her hopes in the hands of her attorney Clovis Burns. No, she was done waiting on other people to solve her problems. If she'd learned anything in the last several weeks it was that if you wanted anything done, you had to do it yourself.

She wanted Derek Morgan dead and he wanted Penelope Garcia to feel the loss of his death. It was up to her and her alone. He wouldn't see it coming. Even after all that had happened he was still a man, an arrogant, egotistical man who at the core was just like every other man. Savannah knew how to handle men she'd done it all her life.

Savannah rolled her eyes in disgust as her dress hit the floor. Clovis was a horny persistent bastard she thought. She moaned not out of pleasure but out necessity and then looking down into his desperate face, she took his hand and led him to the bedroom.


	24. Chapter 24

**Home of Derek and Penelope Morgan – Evening–**

She moaned against his mouth as she felt her dress slide down her body hitting the floor with a thud.

"Derek Morgan if you think that you can just bring me home…"

He planted a kiss on her neck…that special spot just below her ear…he knew that spot…it was her spot…he'd found it the first time he'd kissed her.

"…and make…mad passionate…love…"

She gasped as he pulled her tighter against him while he peppered her neck with kisses working his way up to her lips lightly teasing her as he grazed her lips with his.

"and…and it will…get you out of the doghouse, mister…"

Then her bra joined her dress on the floor. It always amazed her how he could undress her so quickly…especially her bra. The cool air had no time to settle on her bare breast before his large hands covered them with his kneading needy fingers.

"D-Derek…"

"I'm so sorry, Baby Girl. I should have never doubted the Goddess-of-All-Knowing."

She parted her lips as his tongue pushed into her mouth devouring her and inhaling her slowly. His hands roamed her weakening her resistance as she felt herself sinking into him.

"I had so many things…"

She whispered against him as she pulled away for air. He inhaled only to start again interrupting her as she tried to remember why she was mad and why she'd ever banish him to the doghouse.

"…planned to punish you for…"

Then without warning he scooped her into his arms and carried her to their bedroom taking the steps two at a time. She felt like they had taken flight as he gently placed her on the bed.

"I deserve to be punished Baby Girl."

He smiled as he straddled her kissing a slow path down her body. His hands…and his fingers…then his mouth moved in sync taking turns on her sweet, wet center. She moaned, squirmed, he was relentless determined to make her forget his transgressions. It was all he could do to get his clothes off so that he could continue _apologizing_ to the woman that made him completely and utterly crazy.

He was driving her beyond insane as he teased and made her wait. She wanted him inside her but he had a way of making her wait that sent her to another place. She screamed his name over and over and he described in explicit detail what he was going to do just before he did it. Finally, he gave her what she wanted as he plunged himself deep inside her their frantic heart beats setting the tempo that dictated his movements until they both came together loudly…blissfully…like heaven.

"Derek…" She breathed.

"Yeah, Baby?"

"You're forgiven…"

 **The Morning After -**

She couldn't help but be disappointed when she realized that his side of the bed was empty and cold. She wanted more of what he'd given her last night. Make up sex was the best and he had convinced her thoroughly that he was sorry for doubting her. She had long forgiven him but she accepted his apology nonetheless and allowed him to grovel…all over her body…the memories still made her tingle.

Penelope could smell the aroma of fresh coffee. Pulling herself out of bed she managed to find Derek's discarded t-shirt and pulled it over head rushing down to greet her husband in hopes of enticing him back to bed. It was quiet and turning the corner she knew instantly that he wasn't home. The note on the counter and the plate of Danish confirmed it. She picked up the note and read:

 _"Working on your Christmas surprise. Didn't want to wake you. Please don't be mad. I'll see you in a few hours." Love Derek._

He'd been working on this, "surprise" for weeks now. She had no idea what it was but he had been determined to keep it a secret and no matter how hard she tried to entice him he wouldn't budge. Still, she wanted to spend a quiet morning in bed, especially after last night. It would be so easy to pout and feel sorry for herself but she couldn't. Penelope had been blessed with the most amazing husband in the world and almost losing him twice in the last month made her realize that time was precious. So, without a second thought she poured herself a large cup of coffee and began making plans for dinner.

 **Home of Aaron Hotchner –**

"Why am I just now hearing about this?" He yelled into the phone.

 _"There must have been an oversight, Sir…"_

"An oversight? This woman has tried to kill my agent! She may have even hired a hitman, which luckily we arrested yesterday! An oversight! If anything happens to Agent Morgan or Penelope Garcia, I'll have your badge, Lieutenant!"

Hotch ended the call before the detective could say another word. Savannah had been free on bail for days now and no one had notified him. She had already proven to be deadly and resourceful and had threatened them all that things were not finished between her and Derek. He needed to call Morgan and warn him to be on the lookout.

 **Briarwood Place –**

He could hardly wait to show Penelope their new home. He'd worked tirelessly on his days and evenings off to have it ready in time for Christmas. Several times she'd gotten frustrated with him for not spending his free time with her. He even wondered if she thought he was cheating. That would never in life happen, his every waking moment was filled with thoughts of her.

Savannah smiled at the sight of his truck in the driveway. Parking across the street, she killed the engine and took one final look at herself in the rearview mirror.

 _"You're so predictable Derek. I knew you would be here._ " She said under her breath.

She got out of the car and hurried across the street toward the house. She'd planned his death the night before while Clovis' sweating body lay on top of her grinding and huffing in her ear. It would be the last time he touched her with his fat grimy hands. She looked at her hands and noticed that she still had the unsuspecting attorney's blood under her nails.

The only room that was fully furnished was the master bedroom. He'd had furniture delivered the day before and now he was putting the final touches on the bed linen. Stepping back he admired his handiwork. He'd chosen her favorite colors not caring in the least that the room reflected her more than him. So focused on his plans for Christmas Eve night that he didn't hear the door open or the floor creaking until it was too late. Quickly, he turned to find himself facing the wicked smile of the last person he ever expected to see today.

"Hello, my love. Miss me?"

 **Home of Derek and Penelope Morgan –**

She was just about to leave when her phone rang. There were a few things she needed for her surprise dinner tonight. She frowned when she saw Hotch's name.

"Hey Boss man, please don't tell me we have a case."

"Garcia…"

"It's three days before Christmas don't unsubs have a heart? Of course they don't have a heart…because if they had a heart we'd be out of business!"

"Garcia…"

"I have a romantic dinner planned for me an Derek and I'm the dessert…but of course you probably didn't want to hear that…I'm sorry…"

"Penelope!"

He very seldom called her by her first name. His voice sounded odd.

"Yes?"

"Where's Morgan?"

"He's not here. Why? What's going on?"

"Savannah is out on bail."


	25. Chapter 25

"Excuse me? Did you just say that Savannah was out on bail?"

"That's exactly what I said, Garcia."

"Hotch how could that happen? She tried to kill Derek!"

"Apparently her attorney was able to find a judge that owed him a favor."

"How long has she been out?"

"A few days."

"Hotch…"

"I know Garcia. Do you know where Derek is?"

"He…he said he was going to work on my Christmas surprise and he'd be back in a few hours. That was an hour ago."

Her husband was one of the smartest men she knew but he could never hide anything from her. He thought he'd been so clever stealing away on his days off and evenings to work on a new property that he'd recently purchased. She had even given him a hard time accusing and hinting around that he was cheating on her. She knew exactly where her husband was.

Reid anxiously fidgeted in the back seat. He knew what the surprise was and where and if the traffic was light, they'd be there in thirteen minutes, seven seconds.

"I know where he is!" He shouted.

"He's working on a house on Briarwood! It's Garcia's Christmas present!"

She heard every word and her heart leaped in her chest. She grabbed her phone and dialed his number. There was no answer. She dialed again. The call went straight to voicemail. The team was thirteen minutes away. She was ten.

 **Briarwood Property –**

"You're supposed to be in jail."

"I have a good lawyer."

"More like a magician."

She smiled as she approached him. He watched her carefully as she got closer. Savannah couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy as her eyes roamed the large room. This should have been her house not Penelope's hers and Derek's.

Derek saw her pull the gun from her pocket he moved toward her but she had it aimed at him before he could get close enough to grab it.

"Now, now Derek don't be foolish. I'd hate to have to put a bullet in that beautiful body of yours."

"Savannah enough is enough. What are you trying to prove?"

"We could have been so happy here." She began. "Of course these colors are all wrong but we could have been so…"

"I'm already happy. Now get out of my house!"

Penelope was sick and tired of Savannah. She'd had her chance with Derek and he'd chosen the woman that truly made him happy. Penelope knew that Derek would be livid when he saw her but she'd had enough. She'd _apologize_ to her husband later.

Garcia fidgeted with the gun hidden in her pocket as she slowly made her way down the long hallway. Even from the front of the empty house she could hear voices bouncing off the walls. Savannah was making a final plea for Derek's affections and again he was refusing and demanding that she leave.

"That's it! On the corner!" Reid yelled.

Hotch focused his attentions on the corner house at the far end of the block while the others nervously adjusted their Keflar vests around their bodies. No one said a word as Hotch pulled the SUV next to the curb out of view of anyone in Morgan's house.

"Rossi, JJ you head around back and Reid and I will take the front."

Everyone nodded as they got out quietly closing the doors.

"If Savannah is there, she's going to be on a short fuse. We need to be careful and get to her before she does anything to hurt Morgan." Hotch continued.

"If she hasn't already." Reid mumbled under his breath.

JJ and Rossi shot him a glance that forced him to look away wishing he'd thought before opening his mouth.

"I want you to tell me that you love me."

Derek held his hands up in surrender watching her closely. He didn't say a word.

"I WANT YOU TO TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE ME!"

"I can't tell you that." He said calmly.

He saw the tears welling in her eyes then tumbling down her face.

"Why not?"

"Because, Savannah I don't want to lie to you. I love Penelope. I've loved her from the moment I laid eyes on her. I'm sorry, Savannah…"

"Sorry? Sorry! Wow, you think that all you have to say is, _sorry_ , and everything is fine?"

Derek took a step toward her. She renewed her grip and aim on him. The fire and anger in her eyes reignited as she placed her finger on the trigger.

"Savannah, please…"

"Don't move, Derek! I mean it! I'll drop you right now!"

Penelope leaned against the wall outside of the large master bedroom. Slowly pulling the gun from her pocket she sent up a silent prayer, thankful that her husband had insisted she learn the proper way to shoot a gun. Then after a deep cleansing breath she entered the room.

"Drop the gun, Savannah!" Garcia's voice was shaky and angry.

Derek looked across the room wide-eyed and terrified. Everything slowed in that moment as a smile creeped across Savannah's face. He had to do something…She shouldn't be here….not now…and she's holding a gun…her hand is shaking…no!

"Baby Girl what are doing here?"

He took a step toward Savannah to distract her…she was already turning toward Penelope ready to aim at her new target. One shot pierced the tense air…then a moment of shocked silence. Morgan could feel his hands on the woman's back but the gun had already discharged. He looked at Penelope in horror…another shot…then the screams…

"PENELOPE!"

The team rushed from the front and back. The sounds of gunfire led them to the far end of the house, all of them silently praying that they weren't too late. They rushed in the room where Savannah lay lifeless on the floor; her blood creating an odd pattern on the ashen colored wood. JJ ran over to Derek who sat rocking back and forth holding a still Penelope in his arms. He was inconsolable as he pleaded with her to stay with him, to open her eyes, to not leave him.

"Derek…" JJ began.

He looked up tearfully at her and the rest of her words remained unspoken as she glanced at Penelope.

"Help is coming, okay?" She reassured.

He nodded as he continued to rock his wife in his arms.

"Help is coming…"


	26. Chapter 26

"She's going to be alright. You know that, right? The doctors said she's going to be alright…and the baby too."

Derek didn't respond. He knew Rossi meant well. The older agent always seemed to show up just in the knick of time. It was moments like these that Derek missed his father. He wondered what it would have been like to have him in his life. Thoughts of life without Penelope and their child sent chills down his spine and he welcomed Rossi's distraction.

"Derek, did you hear me?"

He nodded yes and continued to stare at the floor as he sat stiffly in the plastic waiting room chair.

"It was too close, Rossi…"

Rossi took the seat next to the younger man. Normally he'd feel compelled to continue talking but he remained silent waiting giving Derek time to continue.

"I can't believe she came to the house, man! My wife who's almost three months pregnant came packing heat! I don't know whether to strangle her or recommend her for a spot in the bureau."

The two chuckled before Morgan hung his head again. He checked his watch and started patting his foot nervously against the floor. Rossi noticed.

"Hey, hey, calm down. She's already expecting you to be pissed. Just go easy you know she doesn't think straight when it comes to her, _Chocolate Thunder._ "

"Penelope Morgan?"

The two men turned to face a small-framed woman in her mid-thirties. Both profilers silently watched her approach trying to read her body language and facial features in order to prepare themselves for what she had to say.

"Is she okay?"

Morgan stepped ahead of his older friend.

"Yes, Agent, she's still doing well. I just wanted to let you know that you can go in and see your wife now."

Rossi patted the anxious man on his back and the two followed the woman out of the room and down the hall. Once they arrived at Penelope's room, Rossi held back. Derek turned to face his friend puzzled.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I'm going to let you two have a few minutes alone. I'm going to call Hotch and the rest of the team and give them an update."

"Thanks Dave."

Morgan proceeded into the room. Every nerve in his body was on edge. He knew the doctors had reassured him that she was fine and that she would make a full recovery but he wasn't going to be sure until he saw her for himself.

She watched him slowly enter the room and approach her bed. She knew he would be upset with her and for a second she wished her injuries were more serious than the bullet wound on her arm. The closer he got to her she saw the fear in his eyes. She breathed a sigh of relief as he carefully took her hand in his.

"Baby Girl…"

"Hot Stuff, I'm sorry…don't be mad…"

"Shhh…"

Gently he leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips and wiped the tears that were streaming down her face. He watched her struggling to stay awake fighting a losing battle with the medication the nurse had given her for pain.

"I'm not mad, Baby Girl." He brushed strands of hair from her face. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you. You scared me what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I was sick and tired of Savannah terrorizing us and getting away with it. I wanted it to stop…I wanted us to be able to be happy and…"

"Shh… okay, okay… I'm sorry, Baby I understand but promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Leave the Rambo stuff to your husband, okay? That's my job."

She smiled at him and shook her head yes. He kissed her again and again until finally she closed her eyes and fell asleep. It had been years since he prayed. Not since she'd been shot eight years ago had he uttered the Lord's name. This was a good time to pray and as he watched her sleeping peacefully, he unashamedly thanked God for sparing her life.

Minutes later the door opened and the rest of the team spilled into the room along with his mother. Derek had drifted off to sleep and it took him a few seconds to begin waking up. He was happy to see them all with smiles and looks of relief on their faces. Quietly they all filled every available space in the small room while Garcia peacefully slept.

"How's she doing?" JJ whispered.

"I'm fine."

Penelope drowsily smiled as her eyes opened slowly.

"We didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't wake me Blondie."

"Baby Girl you're supposed to be sleeping."

"I know Hot Stuff, but I can't. I just want to go home."

" I know you do but the doctors are keeping you here for another day just to make sure you and the baby are okay."

"But…"

"But, nothing! Now hush hard head."

The familiar banter between the couple caused the others to shake their heads and laugh. Their visit extended well past visiting hours and the medical staff conveniently pretended not to notice the unruly group.

 **Christmas Day – Morning –**

It had been three days since Penelope had been home from the hospital and three days since she'd killed Savannah in self-defense. It seemed as if the wicked woman had gotten off easy not having to pay for her misdeeds like every other criminal. Sam was left to explain and take the blame for everything that had happened. The only thing that would prevent him from a life sentence was the bargain he'd made to sell out Savannah. Finally it was over and Penelope wanted to believe that she could now exhale and begin planning for her baby's arrival in six months.

Derek had been unusually quiet since her discharge and overly protective and attentive. She loved him for it but he was also distracted and she could see the guilt and blame swimming in his brown eyes. Like always he'd kept her safe willing to risk his own life for hers but she knew him and she knew he'd swear that he hadn't done enough. She found him in the garage tinkering. He always tinkered when he was preoccupied. Like knocking down walls in one of his fixers, it helped him to think without interruption.

He heard the door open. Ignoring it he continued working on whatever needed his undivided attention. He knew who it was and he knew what she wanted. He didn't want to talk, not today, maybe not ever.

"Handsome…"

"Not now, Penelope."

"Yes. Now."

He exhaled setting his screwdriver on the workbench and hung his head his back still to her.

"Derek, look at me."

He didn't move.

"Look at me, Derek."

Slowly he turned to face her. He knew she wasn't going to allow him to sulk another moment without a conversation.

"I just wanted to give you an amazing Christmas."

"Any Christmas that we're together is an amazing Christmas, Baby Boy."

"Thank you, Baby but…"

"No, _buts._ Listen to me; I'm not about to let what could have been ruin this day for us. Savannah is dead and Sam is in jail. It's not your fault I was shot and it's not my fault that she poisoned you."

She was right and he knew it. She was always right and he knew that too. He pulled her against his body and wrapped her in his arms. He had so many plans for the day, revealing their new home and christening the master bedroom tonight in grand style. It wasn't meant to be the house was still taped off as a crime scene and it would be another week before they would be allowed inside.

"Baby Girl, the house…it was your Christmas surprise. All those evenings and days off away from you…you thinking I was cheating…now nothing but wasted time."

"Oh my luscious, gorgeous husband I knew all about your, _Christmas Surprise._ I've known for quite a while." She smirked against his chest.

He pulled away enough to look at her. He couldn't help but notice the smug look on her face.

"What? Since when?"

"Um…since the close of escrow."

"What? How?"

"Oh my sweet hunk of chocolate deliciousness…I'm the Oracle of All-Knowing. You of all people should know that by now."

She planted a kiss on his pouting lips. He tried hard to stay committed to the pout and she could appreciate his dedication but he was no match for her. So she kissed him again, and again.

He melted right there in his garage…his space…the wife-free zone where men could be men. He knew he didn't stand a chance against this woman… he never did, still it didn't keep him from trying. He had a choice to make. He could either be stubborn and spend the rest of the day in the dark damp garage acting like a spoiled little boy or…

She pulled him down so that she could whisper in his ear. She was gifted in the art of getting her point across. So, in very precise and colorful detail she described the benefits of following her back into the house. She had a Christmas present of her own with his name on it. He was definitely curious…he couldn't hide that fact…his body was already betraying him as he held onto the last bit of his moodiness. It was no use though as she kept whispering and her hands began to roam beneath his t-shirt running her nails across his chest. He relented and followed her back into the house. He allowed her to pull him through the back door into the kitchen where the smell of her homemade sweet potato pies filled the air. Then up the stairs they went hand in hand until reaching the master bedroom where she seductively turned to face him.

Derek watched as her slender fingers worked on the knot around her waist. His eyes widened three times their normal size when her robe hit the floor. There in bright Christmas colors of red and green where three strategically placed bows. He was speechless though a million thoughts were running through his mind at that moment. She never ceased to amaze him…a master at keeping the spice in their relationship making him her priority at all times. He reached for the first bow on the left and he thought that maybe Christmas wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"B-Baby…Girl…you do know what I like, don't you?"

"I told you I am the Oracle of All-Knowing…Baby Boy."

She smiled wickedly as she gently grabbed his hand before he could remove the first bow.

"Don't tease me, Baby Girl. I'm a man on the edge."

"There are some conditions to this gift, Handsome."

"Conditions?"

"Yes. Conditions."

"And just what are these, _conditions_?" He asked.

"First, no more moping around this house like old man Scrooge."

"I think I can do that."

He reached for the bow on the right with his other hand but she caught it in mid-air.

"Second, no more blaming yourself, second-guessing yourself…and…"

"And what? Come on you're killing me, woman."

"AND the names of Savannah and Sam will never be uttered in this house again!"

"Deal! Now can I open my gift?"

"Yes you can."

She pulled him into a scorching passionate kiss and he pulled her close against him. He wasted no time and instantly the three bows floated toward the floor finding their place next to her fluffy terry cloth robe. He loved her body; he loved looking at her body and touching her body. He loved the changes her pregnancy had already made in her breast and her natural curves. His eyes roamed her approvingly and he was more certain than ever that she'd be the death of him…but he couldn't think of a better way to die.

"Merry Christmas, Handsome." She purred.

It was a good thing she had taken her pies out of the oven to cool, Penelope thought as she lay in her husband's arms. The two had spent the last hour making love and doing their best to erase the memories of the past several weeks. Their sweaty, satisfied bodies co-mingled and conspired to show each other where their love had brought them. Invincible, and stronger than at any time in their lives, Derek had no doubt that with Penelope next to him he could believe in love and life again. He was back; no more brooding and pouting and wondering about what could have happened had Savannah and Sam's twisted plans worked. It didn't matter, they'd lost and he and his family had won.

Derek looked down at his wife sleeping soundly on his chest and smiled. Planting a soft kiss on her head he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was in heaven.

"Merry Christmas, Baby Girl."


	27. Chapter 27

Epilogue

 **Home of David and Fran Rossi – Five Months Later -**

Fran had out done herself. The house was beautifully decorated in an assortment of floral arrangements, balloons and everything imaginable that made it obvious that soon the home would be filled with ladies celebrating the upcoming birth of her grandchild. She'd sent Dave and Derek on last minute errands for things she didn't really need to get the two men out of her way. She'd been planning for weeks to give her daughter-in-love the most spectacular shower ever and even with her critical eye she had to admit that she was pleased. Stepping out onto the back deck where most of the festivities would take place, Fran smiled at how wonderful things had come together. She watched as the caterers set up their stations and she remembered with a chuckle the many times she had nagged her son for grandbabies. Finally, her first would soon be making his or her arrival. It had driven her crazy that Derek and Penelope had decided not to find out the gender so she'd been forced to find gender-neutral colors for the nursery she and Dave had furnished upstairs as well as the colors for today's shower. Taking one last look, Fran smiled, shook her head and walked back inside to make one last check on things before she headed upstairs to shower and change for her guests.

 **Home of Derek and Penelope Morgan – Afternoon –**

Derek had run around to at least five different stores with Dave getting last minute things for his mother. He never imagined what all went into pulling off the perfect baby shower but nothing, absolutely nothing was too good for his wife and child. So after unloading everything into Dave's garage, he waved goodbye to his stepfather and headed home.

The house was quiet as he stepped through the door. No doubt Penelope was sleeping; she was doing that a lot lately. He found her curled up on their bed lightly snoring with her back to the door. He hated to wake her but they were due back at the Rossi's in an hour. She looked so beautiful lying peacefully in the center of the bed and the sight of her reminded him of how happy he was. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined being here. But he was and everyday was like heaven on earth.

Then something shiny caught his eye. It was her wedding band lying on the nightstand. She'd taken to wearing it on a chain around her neck because pregnancy had caused her hands to swell and she couldn't wear her rings. He remembered an earlier conversation with his aunt and until now it had been impossible to test out her theory.

Derek and Penelope had gone around and around about whether or not they should find out the gender of their baby. He wanted to know, certain according to Aunt Yvonne that because Garcia was carrying low she was having a boy, he desperately wanted to know if he needed to stock up on mini footballs and catcher's mitts. His beautiful wife however, wanted to be surprised and insisted they wait until the baby arrived. So like most arguments, she won this one too. Still what harm would it cause to run a little experiment, he thought. Besides he was good at keeping secrets and she was sound asleep. What could it hurt?

Penelope had become a lighter sleeper since the nightmare with Savannah and Sam. Before she'd been able to sleep through a tornado but not now. Suddenly she felt a large presence looming over her. She wasn't sure if it was a dream or her imagination. Then she slowly opened her eyes. She saw the fuzzy outline of what looked like her husband and something on a string dangling over her. She was certain that he had lost his mind.

"De-Derek?"

She fumbled for her glasses on the nightstand.

"Oh, hi Baby Girl. Did I wake you?"

"What in the world…"

"I tried to be quiet…"

She pulled herself up to a sitting position. It was then that she saw the silly grin on his face.

"Is that my wedding ring?"

"Shh…"

"…On the end of a piece of…string?"

She began to move but was quickly stopped by the man standing over her.

"Don't move! Don't move!"

"Have you lost your mind?"

Fully engaged in whatever he was doing, she saw a puzzled frown cross his face.

"Baby?"

"Yes…?"

"Does the ring look like it's swinging in a circle or back and forth?"

"I think you've lost your marbles, that's what I think!"

"No, no wait…I know you don't want to know if it's a boy or girl but I just thought if I found out I'd keep it to myself."

"My husband has lost his mind. Now that…that, I'm going to definitely keep to myself."

She'd had enough. She swung her legs over the side of the bed placed her glasses on her face and stood up much to his chagrin. He watched her as she headed toward the bathroom.

"Wait, I wasn't finished! Come on Baby Girl…"

Then she turned to face him just before stepping into the bathroom.

"Let me guess…Auntie Vonne?"

"Yeah!" He said excitedly. "She says if the ring swings in a circle then you're…"

Penelope raised her hand to silence him. He stood mouth open in mid-sentence.

"Not another word or I swear you will be living with your dear Aunt Yvonne until this baby is born!"

"But Baby Girl!"

"Not. Another. Word, Derek!"

 **Home of Dave and Fran Rossi – One Hour Later –**

"No Garcia! Not the wedding ring on the end of a string trick?" JJ screamed.

Penelope was surrounded by several of her friends. A few of the women were already mothers and had stories of their own; none as colorful and hysterical as hers however. JJ's face was beet red as she imagined the horror of waking from a deep sleep to find Derek Morgan standing over you.

"Poor Garcie! Please tell me this wasn't another old wives tale from his Aunt Yvonne!"

"Okay, I won't! That woman has filled that man's head with so much nonsense that I'm going to have to have him de-programmed after this baby is born."

"Oh my goodness! I thought the fake coffee was bad…"

"You mean the, Poffee?"

"Yes, that! I'll never let him live this down!"

The women looked across the room where the men had gathered around an animated Derek Morgan. It was obvious that he had them all captivated with stories of wedding rings suspended in air above the swollen belly of his unsuspecting wife. JJ, Penelope and the others watched and laughed hysterically at the sight before them.

Fran couldn't have been happier as she watched from the doorway of her kitchen. Everyone who'd been invited had made it to the shower. Penelope was glowing and her son was too. She'd heard of all of the wild stories of Derek's Auntie Vonne-inspired antics and she couldn't help but remember her first pregnancy with Sarah. The same old myths had been told to Hank by his mother and he in turn accepted each and every one of them as gospel. Yvonne had taken great pride in assuming the responsibility of passing them along to her nephew.

"Are you happy, Bella?"

She hadn't heard him come into the kitchen. He snaked his arms around her waist and planted a soft kiss on her cheek joining in on watching their family and friends gathered together in celebration.

"Very."

For the next few moments they watched in silence both of them happier than they'd been in a long time.

"We can have that too…"

"What?"

"That?"

He nodded toward Penelope and the group of women around her.

Fran pulled away enough to turn and face her husband.

"Wait, you mean…a baby?"

"Sure! We can…"

"Dave…have you been drinking some of Derek's poffee? My dear virile husband, we are much too… _seasoned…"_

"Now wait just a minute, Fran Rossi. Are you calling us old?"

"YES! Yes I am." She chuckled.

She turned back around and leaned into his chest smiling at the large gathering.

"I was just kidding. I was just thinking back to the day you told me, _we were expecting._ "

He felt her body shake as she giggled at the memory.

"I'm sorry for giving you such a bad time about that. No, I think we've both passed that time in our lives. Besides, being grandparents is a lot more fun!"

"You my sweet wife are absolutely correct!"

 **Four Months Later…**

"If she cries and starts squirming she probably just needs her diaper changed…and oh, I fed her about ten minutes before we came so she…"

"Penelope…Penelope…we'll be fine!"

"I'm sorry, Fran…It's just so hard to leave her even for a few hours."

"I know I was the same way with all of mine. Trust me, Dave and I will take good care of our granddaughter."

"I know you will."

Derek rounded the corner and stepped into the nursery joining his wife, mother and newborn baby daughter. The women watched as he melted at the sight of the little bundle sleeping in the crib. Hanna Yvonne Morgan had changed his life forever and he was a better man for it. He knew he had driven his wife crazy for nine months with tales that now as he thought of it made absolutely no sense even the one that had convinced him that they were having a boy. Once he set eyes on his baby and heard her cry as she took her first breath, it didn't matter that she was a girl. All that mattered was that she was healthy. He would do whatever he had to do to keep her safe and happy. So with one more glance he blew his daughter a kiss and turned to join his wife and mother in the hallway.

"Are you ready to go, Baby Girl?"

"I don't want to leave her, Handsome." She whined.

"The first time is always the hardest. But she'll be just fine." Fran assured her.

"You can call and check on her as often as you like. But right now you have a date with your husband!"

She wrapped her arm around his waist and kissed him on the lips.

"Yes, I do."

Penelope took one last look into the nursery before heading down the hallway. Derek and Fran followed close behind. He would never admit that he hated leaving his daughter too but he and Penelope needed the alone time.

"Thanks Ma. Penelope and I can't thank you and Dave enough."

"No thanks needed. We can never spend enough time with our one and only grandchild. Besides, you made me wait long enough!"

The three headed toward the front door grabbing their coats and giving Fran a hug. Just before stepping out onto the porch Derek remembered some words of wisdom.

"Oh, I almost forgot…Auntie Vonne said…"

"DEREK!"

The two women yelled in unison. Puzzled he looked back and forth at each of them.

"What?"

"Don't even think about it young man!" His mother warned.

"Handsome? I think we've heard enough from Auntie Vonne to last a lifetime."

"Okaaay…but I was just going to tell you that she wanted to make sure I always remembered to treat the ladies in my life like queens and always tell them how much I love and appreciate them.

" _Ahhh_ …Hot Stuff!"

"Oh, Baby Boy…"

"See?"

"I've always loved Yvonne."

"Me too! Your aunt is a very wise woman!"

"I told you so!"

Then kissing his mother on the cheek and then his wife on the lips, he gently pulled his wife toward the car and the two sped off into the night on their first of many mommy and daddy date nights.

 _"Listen to the mustn'ts, child. Listen to the don'ts. Listen to the shouldn'ts, the impossibles, the won'ts. Listen to the never haves, then listen close to me... Anything can happen, child. Anything can be_." Shel Silverstein

THE END…


End file.
